We'll figure this out: Part 2 Annabeth
by Spiritseer245
Summary: Annabeth has been having terrible dreams. All of them are of Percy's childhood. When she dreams of his almost kidnapping she discovers that Kronos wasn't the only threat to Percy. Who is this 'mistress' and why does she want Percy? And how do she, Thalia, Grover, and Luke fit into Percy's past. Rated T: child abuse( punches), violence, creepy Drew and for safety. Pre: Lost Hero
1. The Nightmares starts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters belonging to the series all rights belong to Rick Roradin. Not me. Songs belong to Avrial Lavine, Taylor Swift, and Tim Magraw. Not me.**

The beginning of that day 2:30 in the morning- Annabeth's P.O.V 

I found myself inside of the grossest apartment that I had ever seen. Beer cans were piled lazily in the waste basket and over flowing, remains of cigars were scattered

across the floor and near a child's toy. 'Great idea' I thought scornfully 'Leave lung damaging drugs with in a child's reach.' Who ever lived here had very little regard for their

child's health. Looking around I could see that the apartment was very small and was dwarfed even more by the junk that had been carelessly thrown around it.

"Thanks for staying with me Cassie." A child's voice spoke up. Turning around I saw a small boy sitting at a cleared off table with a woman. The two of them were playing

with a grimy 'Candy land' board game. The boy had shamefully messy black hair and watery sea-green eyes.

"It's no problem at all Percy." The woman smiled. My heat stopped at the name. I did another once over of the boy and wanted to slap myself for not seeing it sooner. The

boy was a miniature version of my boyfriend, his cheeks were less descriptive but he looked fairly skinny for his age. "I love to spend time with you."

"I wish Gabe wouldn't..."

Before he could finish his sentence the slamming of a car door cut him off. Cassie looked out the window nervously for a moment and then back at Percy. I could almost see

the internal debate in her head of what she should do. The young boy frowned when she stood obviously unhappy about her decision. She kissed the top of his head and left

him in the apartment alone.

"Got to hide." Percy whispered as he stood. He made it into the living room when the door of the apartment was nearly knocked off of it's hinges.

"Woman, get me a beer!" A voice bellowed as a plump, greasy man made his way into the kitchen. The small boy peeked wearily around the entrance of the living room.

"She's at work." He whispered.

The man looked at him with malice. The boy quickly hid behind the wall hoping to go un-noticed, but the boy's luck wasn't that good. The man came waddling in and looked

down at the young boy. I felt my heart seize at the sight of it. The man lifted a hand and the boy flinched as it was rested on top of his head. The man tightened his grip on

the boy's stark black hair and made the boys sea-green eyes stare into his dull brown.

"And why would she leave you here alone brain boy?" The man asked pushing his face close in front of the young boy's. The boy fought back a whimper and tried to stand tall

when he spoke.

"The name's Percy, not brain boy, and Cassie was watching me until you got home." Percy told him feeling pretty proud of his explanation. He must have been happy pointing

out where Gabe was wrong.

Gabe became furious believing his step-son was back talking him. The cruel man lifted Percy by the front of his shirt and smashed his back against the wall. The small boy let

out a yelp of shock as the air escaped his lungs. Gabe pulled back his balled fist and struck defenseless Percy across the face and abdomen until Percy ceased to struggle. I

felt hot tears burning my eyes, Percy was so adorable and injured I wanted to scoop him up and hug him tightly. Then I wanted to stab Gabe in his fat greasy face.

Gabe released the front of his shirt and let Percy crumble to the floor breathless.

"That'll teach you to back talk me." Gabe grumbled as he walked over the Percy and into the kitchen. Percy scrambled to his feet wobbling from the onslaught of blows he

had just received. Furiously he rubbed the tears from his eyes and hid in his room.

* * *

I woke up with a start. I tried to tell myself it was just a dream, but when you're a demigod they are never 'just dreams'. Why hadn't Percy told me? He said things were bad

with Gabe, but, this wasn't what I expected. Looking around my room I saw that my brothers and sisters were asleep. checked my alarm it said two-thirty in the morning. I

groaned quietly as I fell back on my pillow. Percy would be asleep for another seven hours. Seven hours I'd have to wait to find out the truth!

**Hey guys This is the beginning of Annabeth's point of view the day Percy Disappeared. I hope I can get the chapters right. I still don't own any of the characters or the Percy Jackson series its self. Please review and tell me what you think. I want to improve my writing any way that I can. If you have any advice for the formatting that also be a big help. Thank you guys for reading. I'll post the next chapter soon. I'm still discovering how to work my account. And thanks to all of you who read part one. If you haven't Please do. Bye.**


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to my Percy Jackson fan fiction. I know this chapter is kind of short, but I will try to make the next one as long as I can. Thank you, to first time readers for choosing my story, and I also would like to thank all of you who have been waiting patiently for my next update. Sorry it took so long. Well you know the rest, but I think I'll have little Percy tell you**

**Me: Go on, they won't bite.**

**Little Percy: She does not own me or my friends we all belong to Rick Riordan as well as anything that may pertain to his story line. May I have a blue cookie now?**

**Me: Here you go:)**

**Little Percy: YAY*runs off in random direction* Mommy! Look what that nice girl gave me!**

**Me: *shrug* sorry couldn't resist. With out further interruptions you may now read on!**

After what felt like forever, I finally fell back to sleep, but not without another dream. I was standing in a familiar, dirty apartment. Beer cans still polluted the floor and cigars littered the once cleared off table.

"GET BACK HERE BRAIN-BOY." A gruff voice slurred.

A boy, about seven, came flying down to a room behind me and slammed the door shut. The fat man couldn't stop himself in time and he slammed face first into the door. The scene shifted and I moved into the room with the black hair, green eyed boy. I recognized him as the younger version of my boyfriend. His left eye was swollen and bruised, his face glinted with tears. My heart ached at the sight and I wondered how a sweet boy over came such a abusive step-father.

Percy reached up and locked the door. He put a make-shift barricade of toys and books in front of it. Slowly, he crawled into his small bed, wincing as he aggravated past wounds and bruises, and fell into a fitful sleep. I watched on heart broken, I wanted to scoop him up in my arms and tell him everything would be fine, but I probably would pass right through him if I tried. Little Percy thrashed and turned and whimpered in his sleep, he was having a nightmare. The shadows of the room seemed to grow closer to him, almost like they wanted to drag him away. Two sets of glowing eyes watched on as the young boy continued to fight his nightmare.

Glowing eyes!?

"Is this the child our mistress has had us looking for?" a voice asked. My heart stopped, had Sally's efforts almost been in vain.

"I can't tell, that larger human stinks too much." A second voice gaged. Even though this was a tense situation I was grateful that I could not smell Gabe. Grover told me that the smell was so strong it nearly covered up Percy's sent completely.

"He doesn't look like much." The first voice commented dully. "We might be wrong."

"Maybe if we get him away from the stench of that human we'd be able to tell." The second voice suggested.

The four eyes moved more into the light. I could see them clearly, they had claws, horrible long claws that curved like bird talons, their teeth were all pointed and looked needle sharp, but they still had humanoid shapes. They had short wiry fur covering their whole bodies, pointy ears, and the worst part was, they were getting closer and closer to Percy who slept helplessly on his bed. I pulled out my dagger and tried to put myself between them, but they passed right through me like I was a ghost. Percy cried out pitifully in his sleep as if he sensed the growing threat.

Adrenalin coursed through me as one of them scooped one arm under Percy's head and used their other to cradle his legs. Percy still continued to struggle uselessly in his sleep. His fist would accidently whack the monster who had him in the chest, nose, anywhere his little arm could reach. My heart was pounding in my ears as they began to climb out the window with Percy. I followed them wanting desperately to stop them, my eyes burned as they walked farther and farther away from the apartment. Percy would cry out every so often and I began to wonder if he was still asleep.

"He seems to have nightmares like a demigod." the one who wasn't holding Percy commented. "No, regular human child could have dreams like this."

"Lets get him to that alley over there then we can check his blood." The one holding Percy carefully nodded in the direction of a thin alleyway.

He was about to walk forward when his partner blocked him with his arm.

"Do you smell that?" ugly one asked as he sniffed the air. Ugly two, the one holding Percy, raised his nose and smelled.

"Demigods, and a satyr." He muttered.

"Oh no." I heard a familiar voice hiss.

When I turned I saw Gorver standing in front of younger Luke who had his sword out and Thalia who was holding me. I wondered why none of us remember this, how could we have passed by each other and I didn't know who he was? Then again I was asleep in my best friends arms. The two monsters turned and revealed the stolen child to the group.

Percy's eyes were still closed, as if he were trapped within his nightmare, his hair was wild and feathery looking, and the bruise on his eye looked even more angry and dark. I wondered if Percy knew about this? Wouldn't he have told me if we met before? Most importantly, I wondered, how did he get out of this situation? Percy's little body shifted in the monsters arms and he let out a whimper.

Luke's expression turned from shock to anger, "It's bad enough you guys attack us Half-bloods, but stealing a mortal is unacceptable."

Ugly one turned to his friend who was still clutching Percy in his grasp and hissed, "Take the boy and test his blood, now."

Luke charged at ugly one and began to fight. Ugly one was holding him off to let ugly two get away with Percy. I wanted to yell at him to stop, I cursed at Percy's bad luck.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I will try to make the next chapter longer. If any one can, tell me how to improve my formatting. I know reading a story with bad formatting is difficult. That's all for now bye!**


	3. Well, that was a close one

**Hey guys! Here is Chapter three! Please enjoy. I made it longer than the last few chapters. Warning: More mentions of child abuse, forgot to put that on the first two chapters. Disclaimer, As said previously I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does, so the characters and the anything that resembles coming from his stories belong to him as well. I am just a fan. Thank you for reading!**

"Grover," Thalia said as she set younger me down. The younger me began to wake up. "Keep an eye on Annie while I go save that kid."

Grover nodded and looked terrified at the same time. The younger me didn't even get a chance to ask a question because Thalia took off after Ugly two. I followed close behind her wishing desperately that I could help her save Percy. She turned in the ally that the monster had said he was going to take Percy. A glint of celestial bronze caught my eye. Percy screamed and writhed as the monster brought the blade closer and closer to his arm that had been forcibly out stretched.

"HEY UGLY!" Thalia shouted. The monster stopped mid slash and turned to her. "Pick on someone your own size."

Ugly two howled and turned his blade onto her instead of Percy. I looked at the seven year old version of my boyfriend, his eyes were wide with shock, but oddly enough he didn't look terrified just mildly afraid. It could be the demigod in him registering the fact that there is a monster in front of him. Thalia fought the monster, fury was in her eyes.

"You will pay for interfering with us Daughter of Zeus." Ugly two hissed as he slashed at her.

She dogged and returned her own blow until finally she stabbed the beast in the chest. Thalia panted as she placed her hands on her knees in exhaustion. After a long moment she looked up at Percy. His eyes were still wide pools of sea-green, but he seemed to be looking at her with respect or fear. She took a step forward and he tensed.

"It's okay," She soothed. She placed her blade back in it's sheath and held her hands up to show she meant no harm. "I'm here to help you."

Thalia lowered her arms and waited. It took a long time, but Percy stood and walked over to her. They stared at each other intently as if they could sense the tension their parents had for each other. I knew this was a memory, but even I could feel their powers.

Thalia smiled kindly at him and spoke softly, "Come here."

Eventually Percy was close enough that she could pick him up. He wobbled a little and then wrapped his arms around her neck to steady himself. Thalia chuckled as she tried to sooth his ruffled black hair. I smiled at the sight, not only had Thalia saved him, but she also was playing momma Thals. She walked back to the others with Percy. Luke had already taken care of Ugly one and was relieved to see Thalia come back with Percy in her arms. He frowned when he noticed the bruise on Percy's eye. Gently Luke grabbed Percy's chin to get a closer look at his face.

"Did those monsters hit you?" Luke asked. Percy shook his head and buried his face in Thalia's shoulder. Luke's expression softened. "How old are you?"

Percy looked up, "I'm seven."

"I'm seven too." The younger me beamed. "Can we keep him?"

I chuckled at my reaction, he'd be mine, in the years to come. Luke and Thalia ignored the younger me, "Can you tell us who hit you?"

Percy shook his head fiercely and almost fell out of Thalia's arms, "No, he would hurt Mommy."

"So your dad?" Thalia asked with wide eyes. The younger me looked at Percy empathetically.

"Step," Percy corrected almost too bitterly for a seven year old. "He's not my dad."

"Thals, maybe Annabeth's right." Luke told her. "We should get him away from this step-father of his."

Percy shook his head again, "I can't leave my mommy, I love her."

"Besides Luke for all we know he could be a mortal." Thalia chimed in.

The two turned and looked at Gorver expectantly, he sighed and walked forward to Percy and took a deep breath in. Percy giggled as air tickled him. When Grover was done smelling him he was trying to sort through the horrid stench of Percy's step father and tried to determine while Thalia worked to keep Percy preoccupied. Even now that he is sixteen that is a full time job.

"So your ticklish 'eh." She smiled and then began to tickle Percy by his under arms and belly. Percy was nearly screaming with laughter. I knew Thalia had a lot of experience with kids because of me. Little Percy was nearly panting he was laughing so hard and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"No tickles, no tickles." Percy begged but Thalia kept on at it. Seeing Percy laugh was bringing a smile to her face. I could tell that she was already taking a liking to him. So best friends it is, or siblings.

"I can't tell, the Oder of that man is too strong, we'd have to keep him for a while if you want to find out." Grover told them. Percy became serious and pushed Thalia's hand away from him.

"I'm staying with my mommy." Percy said with a scornful look on his face. Which was adorable for a seven year old, especially with his eyes.

"We're not going to take you away from her." Thalia soothed as she kissed him on the head. "Where do you live, we'll take you home."

Percy looked around, I'm guessing that he wouldn't know because he was asleep the whole time he was being abducted. His eyes became watery and he let out a cry of agrvation, "I don no!"

"Hey it's okay." Grover told him probably sensing his inner turmoil. "I can find it."

Percy wiped his eyes and sniffled, "Weally?"

"Yep, I can find it no problem." He told him and ruffled Percy's feathery black hair.

A grateful smile played onto Percy's face and then his eyes began to droop and he rested his head on Thalia's shoulder. In no time at all he was out like a light. Luke picked the younger me up and they walked following behind Grover and I followed them as they headed in the direction of Percy's old appartment. Seven year old me reached out slowly and took little Percy's hand in hers (I know for a fact Aphroditie would be cooing over this for the next century if she had seen it). I had to admit, even if it was me that it was pretty adorable, so adorable in fact that I wished I could take a picture of it. The younger me fell asleep in Luke's arms while said boy was looking at Thalia with a smirk.

"What?" she groaned while trying not to wake Percy. The other demigod's smile grew larger.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say he's your kid." Luke motioned to Percy while balancing younger me's head on his shoulder. Thalia's face turned pink.

"I could say the same about you and Annabeth." She retorted. Luke laughed.

"Touché."

"We're here." Grover said and motioned to the filthy looking appartment. Thalia wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I really wish he could come with us." she admitted as they walked towards the fire escape. "Want to know something funny, back in the ally way he didn't seem too scared of the monster. In fact he only screamed when he saw the blade coming at him."

Luke looked at Percy with respect, "Tough kid."

It took a while, but Luke and Thalia carried Percy up to his room while Grover kept an eye on the younger me. The window was still open from when the monsters took Percy and the door still had the sloppy make shift barricade. Luke unlocked the door and put the barricade supplies away. With tears in her eyes Thalia set Percy on his bed and gently pried his thin arms from her neck. I wondered why she was taking giving up a kid who's name she didn't even know so hard. Her lip trembled as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on his forehead. She brushed his soft black hair one more time.

Thalia looked around the room at some of his stuff and smiled when she found a crudely made drawling of what I'm guessing is the Montauk cabin that Percy loves so much. She found a pare of duplicate pictures of Percy. After letting her hand hover over it for a moment, she grabbed one of them and put it into her diray that she hauled everywhere and put it in her back pack. Luke didn't notice because he was actually tucking Percy in; I think my boyfriend would be very torn about how he felt about this. The two left silently and closed the window behind them. I leaned in to listen.

"Thalia what's wrong." Luke asked as he held her shoulders. She looked up at him with sad blue eyes.

"He was a really, really sweet little boy." She whimpered. Luke hugged her as she cried, soon she began out right sobing into his shoulder. Luke was suprised because she never strait up broke down on them.

"Maybe you'll see him again." He tried to sooth, but she recoiled back.

"I hope not." she told him. "That would mean he would be in danger."

After a long moment Thalia recomposed herself gave Percy one last longing look and climbed down with Luke. I turned my attention back to Percy. He tossed and turned in his sleep again as if sensing that Thalia's presence had left him. Percy woke up gasping, his eyes were wild as he looked around the room. It took him a moment but he recomposed himself.

"Just a bad dream." He muttered. His room creaked and he began whimpering. "A very bad, bad dream."

I watched as he reached under his pillow and pulled out half a sea-shell and rubbed it with his thumb. His breathing instantly evened out and he looked relaxed just touching a peace of the sea. Eventually he felt content enough to put the shell away and go back to sleep. The bruise on his eye looked even darker against his skin and I wished he had an ice pack. I knew that the reason he didn't realize who he was, was because he believed that he had drempt it all. It made sense.

The darkness began to grow closer and closer to him again and I feared the worst. Was there more beast coming back for him? Would my friends be able to save him. I looked around the room and silently prayed that it was over and that he was safe. The room creaked even more, but Percy still sleapted peacefuly. Suddenly the door opened and a almost blinding light filled the dark space.

I was so glad at the sight of her. Percy's mom Sally Jackson, having her made up for all the bad things Percy has gone through, being bullied, beaten up, teased, called stupid, with all the stuff he'd been through before and during camp it was a wounder he had any desire to protect anyone at all, most people would say 'you've crossed me once and now you'll pay' Percy had more reasons to go rouge then Luke. Mrs. Jackson's hair was up in a messy pony tail from work and she was still in her uniform from work.

"Percy?" She whispered as she steped into the room.

A smile formed on her weary face when she saw him, he meant so much to her that she wouldn't dream of giving him up for anything in the whole world. She was a woman who never had anything to care about so much until Posidon gave her Percy. Mrs. Jackson would always tell me when I met her and Percy wasn't around that he was the best gift anyone had ever given her. Sally sat down to sooth his hair, but Percy turned over it revieled the large ugly bruse patching his eye. She gasped knowingly.

Percy winced and opened his eyes, "Mommy?"

Sally scooped him into a hug and apologized fiercely, "Oh, I'm so sorry Percy."

"It's not your fault, it's Gabe's." Percy told her. "I don't blame you, see."

He gave her a toothy smile which was hard to do when he was missing one of his front teeth. She smiled sadly wiped a tear from her eye and hugged him, "You know Mommy loves you so much."

"I love you too mommy."

* * *

I woke up when someone was shaking me. Opening my eyes I saw my older brother Malcolm shaking me by my shoulder.

"Annabeth, you were crying." he told me. "Did you have a nightmare?"

I sat up, "Sort of."

He sat down at the edge of my bed and studied me intently. Then suddenly he pulled me into a brotherly hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. I stared at him blankly, he's not exactly my first choice to talk to, don't get me wrong I love my brother, but, he's my brother. "Or would it be easier to talk to Thalia?"

"I think there are some things that I want to tell Thalia." I told him as I grabbed a drachma and headed to the girls bathroom.

**That's all for now! Stay tuned for the next chapter. I also have some other fan fictions that I would like to post.**

**Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride crossover**

**More Percy Jackson fan fiction**

**Ultimate Spider Man fan fiction**

**Transformers fan fiction**

**Rise of the Guardians fan fiction**

**Just tell me which on the list you'd like to read more in the comment sections, or message me and I will pick the most voted for fan fiction to post first! and please REVIEW my story so I know how to improve my writing! Bye!**


	4. Telling Thalia

**Hey guys, Welcome back! As always I must say Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and all rights go to Rick Riordan. Thank you for your dedication in reading. I give a thank you to CityofViralWolves for telling me what I needed to improve on and I attempted to do just that. I've even been thinking myself that my descriptions needed some work. I really, really appreciate it :)**

The girls bathroom was really clean now, mainly because Clarisse was disturbed by the toilet water after her incident Percy's first year at camp. She insisted that everyone worked together to make sure the bowls were scrubbed thoroughly at least three times a week. She also tries to tell us that her need for a clean bathroom had nothing to do with Percy. It was still funny to see someone get that much of a reaction out of that girl. Pulling back the curtain on the nearest shower stall I turned on the hot water and waited until the steam was creating a rainbow from the artificial light. I asked Iris to connect me with Thalia. Colors swirled to life on the mist.

When the image cleared, I saw that they were just out side of the city on a nearly traffic less road. The road near camp. Thalia was standing with the hunters laughing about something and didn't notice me. They were all wearing their usual huntress uniforms, although, many began to shed their warm coats and drape them over their arms. Thalia stood out because she wore her tiara on top of her head. One of the other girls poked her in the shoulder and pointed in my direction. She scowled until she saw me and then a smile grew onto her face.

"Hey Annabeth," Thalia greeted. "We are about a half hour from the camp."

I smiled at her, I haven't been able to see her that often since she is a hunter. "That's great Thalia."

"So," she drew on a little more sweetly and adjusted her bow on her back. "I heard you and my little cuz' are FINALLY together."

"Little?" I asked hoping that my blush couldn't be seen.

"Yeah," Thalia agreed as she stretched. "I'm technically five years older then him and death breath is over seventy years older then me and Percy."

"I'm not sure he'd like that description if you say it tauntingly." I warned. Those two really did fight like siblings. Grover told me that they would have killed each other during capture the flag if the Oracle hadn't interrupted. She chuckled,

"Oh but he knows Nico and I love him as if he were our own little brother."

My smile wavered as memories of my dream came back into my head. How would Thalia react to the news that the boy she only knew for about twenty minutes had in fact found his way into our world? She seemed so determined to want him out of it. Why was that though? What has she been hiding from me about her past?

"What's wrong Annabeth?" Thalia asked. I looked at her, blue eyes bore into me and concern was evident on her face.

"I've been having dreams about Percy and..."

She lifted a hand to cut me off, a smile curled her lips up wards almost like the Grinch's. My cheeks burned hotly, "Not like that. They are memories or clips of his past."

I went on to explain the dreams of Gabe (Percy's disgusting excuse for a step father) and how he tormented and hurt Percy. I was becoming irritated thinking about what Gabe had done to him, I began wringing the bottom of my pajama shirt. Thalia looked angrier then I've ever seen her. Her eyes nearly sparked with electricity and if she held her bow any tighter I thought it would snap in half. She really did have a protective streak running through her.

"That pig." she growled when I was done. Other hunters who happened to be listening in nodded in agreement. "If he ever even thinks about Percy I'll gut him and throw him in Tharterus."

I smiled kindly at her protectiveness, "Don't worry Thalia Gabe is dead."

"How'd it happen?" she asked. Looking into her eyes was almost like staring into a blue inferno.

"Lets just say he found medusa's head in Percy's apartment." I told her. She began smiling like a mad woman and I became nerves. Her emotionally unstable was never a good sign. "When you guys get her I have something else to ask you about."

"Why can't you ask me now?" she inquired and put her fist on her hips.

"It's about another part of my dream. I need to talk to you and Grover, alone."

Thalia blinked at my request, "Okay, see you in a half hour."

My muscles finally started to relax and I let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding. I shut off the shower and left the bathroom. How would Thalia take it when she found out that Percy is the little boy she had saved just before she died? I walked back to my cabin to get dressed. I put on a white shirt with an owl on the front along with my tennis shoes and some ratty old jeans. Well, we're still doing camp work, I can't exactly wear my best clothes!

My next mission was to find Goat boy he must have sensed something because he had apparently been looking for me too.

"Hey Annabeth." He smiled and gave me a hug.

Goat boy, as Percy, Thalia, and I liked to lovingly call him, was wearing a orange camp hoody, a green day hat, but no pants or shoes cause he didn't need to worry about freaking anybody out. He's grown a lot sence Percy started coming to camp. I think being around Percy has given him the conifidence that he just couldn't seem to find on his own. I wished that I had been close to him like Percy had. Those two are like brothers.

"Hey Grover, I want to talk to you and Thalia about some dreams I had last night...about Percy." I told him. He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively and I punched him in the shoulder. "It was NOTHING like that."

"Sorry, I can sense that it wasn't. It's just I couldn't resist teasing you for a moment." He told me. A mournful look came onto his face. I broke and told him everything I had said to Thalia. Slowly, I saw the most peaceful Satyr I've ever met look like he was going to commit mass murder. "I knew things were bad with Gabe, but...I didn't...I never thought..."

"Same here." I whispered hoarsely and plucked at one of the holes on my jeans. "Percy never wants to talk about Gabe."

"I'm about ready to head to Hades so I can bring the jerk back and send him there again." Grover admitted.

I nodded in agreement and almost smiled as I imagined stabbing that man in the face. Then Thalia showed up. She looked very serious as if she understood the enormity of what I was about to tell them.

"Lets head to the pine tree." I said and the three of us walked to Thalia's Pine tree.

Peleus saw us, yawned, sniffed the fleece as if to make sure it was still there, and turned away. He was such a lazy dragon sometimes. The three of us gave him room in case he decided he didn't want to wait until it was breakfast to eat. The grass was lush, green, and soft where we sat. Thalia pretzel crossed her legs and shifted her white bag in front of her knees. I could see the diary that belonged to her tucked in her huntress's bag and reached in for it.

"Hey!" She protested and tried to grab it, but it was already in my hands.

"Do you two remember what happened just before we neared camp half blood all those years ago?" I asked. "The little boy that Thalia saved from those two monsters who had kidnapped him?"

Tears welled up in Thalia's eyes, "Yeah, but how do you?"

I skimmed the pages of the book until I found what I was looking for. The picture had been preserved by the pages of her notebook. The more I looked at the boy, the more it was impossible for him to NOT be Percy. I held the picture in my fingers. It was seven year old Percy, his hair was its usual wild and unruley mess, and his green eyes heald a glint of his usual excitement. A trouble maker grin adorned his face. He was wearing a nice navy blue button up uniform, I knew that his mom had probably spent hours trying to get him to look picture perfect.

"Grover did you find anything familiar about Percy when you met the way he looked or...smelled?" I continued to inquire. Grover squinted at me, trying to remember, or he was wondering why I had such a dramatic change of topic.

His brown eyes nearly popped out of his head, he got it. "No. Way."

"Way." I nodded at him.

Thalia was being slow like her cousin, looking between us for answers, "What?"

Slowly, I handed her the picture of Percy. Her features softened, as if she had lost all of her anger and frustration by holding that one photograph of the little boy she's only know for a few moments.

"Does he look like anyone you know?" I asked her gently. Thalia's breath caught as if she had all of the air knocked out of her lungs at once. Her skin pailed, she began to become still like a statue. The only movement was her black hair being pushed by the wind.

"Percy." She whispered. All I could do was nod as she took in her greatest fear. The boy had found her world. "How?"

"Gabe did have a really pungent stench." Grover cringed. "He masked Percy's sent."

"But how did he not realize?"

"He thought it was all a dream." I explained. "After you and Luke tucked him in he woke up when you left. He decided that it was just a dream."

Thalia looked lost in thought as she studied the picture, she seemed to be trying to picture her extremely powerful and will full cousin as a helpless, defenseless seven year old. I hated to hurt her like this, but her and Grover are the only other people besides Percy I'd want to talk to about being on the run. Anyone else wouldn't understand.

"There's something else." I whispered. "The monsters that tried to kidnap him had said somthing about a mistress, they weren't working for Kronos."

I saw the color leave both of their faces, "You NEED to talk to Chiron about this."

"And put Percy under lock down? You both know he'd hate that." My voice cracked. "He's just gotten out of one war and he needs a break."

"Annabeth." Grover spoke urgently and began chewing on a can that he pulled from his hoody pocket (Weird right). He chews on stuff when he's worried. "Chiron may be able to interpret why you are seeing these things, I mean for all we know Percy could ACTUALLY be in danger."

I folded my hands in my lap nervously. All fiber's of my being wanted to deny that Percy was in danger again, but my logic told me that now wasn't the time to go into denial. Tears stung the corner's of my eyes threatoning to break their way to the surface. Why was my Seaweed brain such a trouble magnet? A sob escaped me as I clutched my hands against my chest, for some reason, I felt that I was going to lose him. It was the same feeling I had gotten during the battle of Manhattan.

Thalia put the photograph back into her diary and hugged me, "Shuush, Annie, its going to be alright."

"But what if Percy is part of the next great prophecy?" I chocked out. My lungs refused to work. "What if he's the one to 'keep an oath with a final breath'? I know that sounds like somthing he'd do."

Goat boy finished his can.

"I doubt he's important enough to be a part of _two_ great prophcies." Grover tried to assure me with a carefree shrug, but his nose twiched as if he wasn't too sure himself. The weak smile that had formed on his face melted. "Let's go talk to Chiron."

The three of us stood up. Thalia gave my sholder a conforting squeez, "You should tell him _everything_ that happened in your dream."

"Including," I swallowed tightly, "Gabe?"

"Absolutely, just make sure he's the only one there besides Grover," She told me and stiffly began to walk off. "I have to do something."

"Wait." I stopped her. "Don't...don't tell Percy anything, I will when I'm ready."

She nodded and continued to walk farther away from me and Grover. The two of us headed twoards the Big House, I let my gaze wonder to cabin three which was sitting gracefuly in the rising sun continually rising sun. Was Apollo trying to make it look so beautiful? Soon I would have to wake Percy up so he didn't waste the day away. Gods know he could. I wondered who this force was that wanted Percy so badly. Was she still after him after all of these years?

**Well that chapter is done. Thanks for reading! I will post the next chapter up soon!**

**Can anyone guess why Thalia is so attached to little Percy? I was just curious. I didn't realize why until later. It's kind of funny considering I'm writing this fan fiction. Well, I just wanted to know. When I realized why she would be acting like that towards little Percy I was psyched and I even had a fan-girl moment at the idea. Again I don't own Percy Jackson or the others, which is a sad thought. **

**Until next time**


	5. Cruelty and Stalkers

**Hello and welcome back! I want everyone to know that I really do appreciate feedback on my writing. Here is my next chapter: Warning contains Drew and all her creepiness. I still do not own Percy Jackson all rights belong to Rick Riordan not me. Please enjoy, read, and review.**

Chiron was in his wheel chair playing penchle with Mr. D on the front porch of the big house. Wearing his usual tweed jacket and red tie, you'd be thinking that he was a school teacher, except I knew better. It was obvious that he was winning because Mr. D was scowling angrily and trying to make a glass of wine appear, but it kept turning back into coke. Chiron must have heard us coming and looked up with a kind smile until he saw our expression's, then he frowned.

"Will you excuse me for a moment Mr. D, I have to talk to Annabeth and Grover." He excused himself

"No, by all means Chiron, leave because I finally am going to beat you once and for all." Mr. D muttered sarcastically.

"Must we go through this again?" The centaur sighed. Mr. D threw down his hand and motion for Chiron to do the same. When my mentor did, Mr. D let out some colorful language in ancient Greek and disappeared in thin air, leaving the usual smell of grapes and wine.

The three of us continued on into the Big House with us. "What is troubling the two of you."

"It's Percy sir..." Grover whispered. Chiron chuckled for a moment, reliving a distant memory.

"I believe we've had a conversation start like this before Mr. Underwood."

Grover gave me a nudge of encouragement. I took a deep breath in before I began to relay what I had dreamt about. My eyes welled up as I mentioned that Percy had been hurt by Gabe and they did even more so when I told him about the new threat, a 'mistress', not Kronos. Chiron looked more troubled as I continued to tell my story. By the time I was done I was sobbing and hugging Chiron for comfort. The ache I had felt in my heart was growing each second. It was as if Percy was slipping away, but that's crazy, right?

"He really does have the worst luck." I whispered and sniffled into his red tie.

"I will consult the gods about this, but if its what I fear, then we are all in grave danger." He told me as he hugged me back. "Don't worry the boy. Wait until the time is right to ask him."

I nodded into Chiron's chest and another sob escaped me, "But why is it him Chiron? Its always him."

"I don't know child, but I fear that the next great prophecy is not as far away as I had hoped." He told me. I pulled back from the hug. I felt like he had slapped me across the face. He _knew_.

"So you've suspected Percy is one of the seven the whole time?"

Chiron sighed regretfully. I watched as he adjusted the tie around his neck and shift his wheel chair."Yes, when Rachel said to _'to fire or storm the world must fall'_ I immediately thought of the hurricane that Percy had created during our last battle."

"Oh, gods." I breathed in a sharp breath. "Why him? Why can't the fates give him a break?"

"They are cruel." A voice whispered.

We all turned to see Poseidon sulking silently in the corner, I was surprised that he seemed to look every bit like Percy, they were practically clones. The three of us bowed to him, but he held up his hand as if to make us refrain from formality. He looked better than Percy had described him during his visit to atlantas, but it looked as if he hadn't slept in months. He wore a messy Hawaiian shirt and wrinkly Bermuda shorts. It seemed as if he forgot how to shave because his stubble was short on one side and longer on the other. I had to admit he has looked better.

"Lord Poseidon, what are you doing here?" I asked politely.

"Lord Zeus is closing down Olympus for the time being," He muttered and eyed the fire place. "And I can not spend time with Percy, right now, I must get back and finish repairing my kingdom, but I wish to bring him with me. He can visit with Tyson and my citizens."

He wanted to take Percy to Atlantis. Would that keep Seaweed brain safe? Or would that make it so I could never see Percy again? I didn't want him to take Percy.

"With respect Lord Poseidon if your son is part of this prophecy. If this is part of his fate, fighting it will only make matters worse." Chiron pointed out. Poseidon looked like a wounded animal when Chiron finished talking.

"I wish he would have accepted the immortality, no offence Annabeth" Poseidon said. "But I just want to spend time with Percy, I have sixteen years to make up for. I remember holding him in my arms when he was an infant. You'd have thought that he had known who I was already."

Wow, he visited Percy as a baby. I smiled because Poseidon loved his son so much it was practically radiating off of him. Part of me knew I should be envious that Percy is so loved by his godly parent, but of anyone around here, I knew he deserved to be cared about the most. Poseidon flopped down irritably onto a lazy boy in a similar fashion that his son would when annoyed. Maybe he knew something about what was going on.

"Poseidon? Have you heard anything about this prophecy?" I questioned. The god of the sea shook his head dejectedly, his normally sparkling sea green eyes that mirrored his son's turned darker.

"No, no one has spoken a word of this prophecy, when Hera tried to suggest...a plan well I just tuned her out like most of us do." He offered me a humorous smile and I returned one.

There was one question that I had to ask because it has bothered me sense my mom told Percy to stay away from me the first time,

"Lord Poseidon, I have no doubt that you know my mother had been trying to keep me and Percy apart, up until the end when she was even in favor of giving him immortality, but I've always wondered why you haven't tried to split us up? You've never tried to force me and Percy away from each other."

Again a smile came to his face which made me think of Percy,

"Because I've never had anything against YOU, well, maybe when I believed Percy was going to get hurt if he perused a romantic relationship with you, but the way Aphrodite talked about how _'adorable'_ you two would be together and the way you two looked at each other I never could have the heart to make the two of you unhappy. Besides," he winked at me, "It was fun to watch your mother get frustrated by my stuborn and loyal son."

"Thank you, lord Poseidon." I smiled gratefully. Percy hurt? "What did you mean about him getting hurt though?"

"I actually believed that you wanted Hermes boy, Luke, more than my son." Poseidon grinned sheepishly. He rested his sandaled feet on the arm rest of his chair. Sometimes I wondered if the gods were adults or kids. Their behavior patterns suggested the latter.

"Its okay, I didn't understand my feelings for Luke, I loved him, but not the way I love Percy." I began thinking of when I first knew I was in love with Percy. My crush grew stronger and stronger each time I saw him, but the moment I knew I loved him was watching him hold up the sky. He was so determined and brave, I couldn't believe I didn't see how I felt sooner. His laugh, his eyes, his smile all got me through the day because I knew he'd never let me down. "Luke is a brother, not anything more or less. Percy, he's everything to me, even if he's the one person who knows how to dig his way under my skin."

"Does he even have to try?" Grover teased and poked my shoulder. I blushed and shoved him. "Come on, I could tell how you felt about him from the beginning, even when you were playing a strong front."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged.

"Yeah, you were practically radiating how much you liked him, even when you thought that you two shouldn't get along." He told me confidently.

"Well I will admit when I am wrong and I was, he is my..." Grover cut me off and whispered,

"Boy toy."

"You are one messed up satyr, I was going to say 'true love'." I raised an eye brow. Since when did Grover talk like that? Who's been corrupting his mind?

Grover blushed all the way to the tips of his ears, "Sorry, I've been hanging around too many Aphrodite girls during the rebuild."

Poseidon let out a hearty laugh, enjoying our banter, while Chiron put his face in his hand. The way his shoulders bobbed told me that he was suppressing a laugh, he sighed, "Children."

"I can not take Perseus from the camp, can I." Poseidon's tone became serious again. He sat up in the chair and began to sooth his shirt out as if trying not to look so vulnerable.

Chiron sighed sadly, "I'm afraid not, but we can wake him for you if you wish to speak to him."

The sea god shook his head, "He needs his rest, I must be going."

Poseidon left us with the smell of a fresh ocean breeze, the smell of Percy. Woe off topic, sort of, he he. I turned to Chiron who seemed to be at war with his decision as if he had wish Percy could have gone with Poseidon. I wondered what was actually going on. What weren't they telling us? Knowing Chiron he wouldn't tell me until I absolutely needed the information. So, I guess I'm going to have to figure out what's wrong myself. After telling the old centaur good-bye Grover and I headed out of the Big House.

Everyone was starting to wake up. The camp was coming to life with activity. Some people were playing tether-ball, basketball, or other sports around the camp to amuse themselves before they had to work. Travis and Connor were sneaking around, obviously searching for someone to become their next prank victim. I hoped that they avoided the hunters, they'd probably end up being chased by woodland birds and other animals.

"What are we going to do?" My satyr friend asked me as he eyed the Stolls wearily. "Chiron doesn't seem willing to tell us anything and Posiden claims to have no idea about the prophecy. The only thing anyone is certain of is that Percy is a part of whatever is coming next."

"I'm not sure and that irritates me." I admitted and kicked a fallen twig. "How can we protect him if we don't know what we're going up against?"

"Maybe we can ask him if he's been having dreams." Grover suggested honestly. "I mean both his dreams and instincts are always on their mark."

I nodded and pulled some hair behind my ears, "Yeah, but Hades if we get him to really tell us what's going on with him. He usually plays his serious thoughts and feelings close to the vest lately. I mean he didn't even tell us about his plan to bathe in the river Styx."

Yeah, that part annoyed me a whole lot. Well, at least until the told me I was his mortal point, then I felt my irritation towards him fade. I knew that meant that he felt more for me than he did for Rachel. I was even more happy when Rachel could no longer date. Mean, I know, but I saw him first. Shaking my head I tried to tell Aphrodite to stop making me sound so possessive of him and retuned my attention to Grover.

"He has gotten harder to read, even with the empathy link." He told me. "Its like he's growing stronger against influences, you know."

"Percy's body could be adapting." I rationalized. It seemed like each year he grew more and more powerful. "He has been getting stronger, faster, more powerful. What if he hasn't reached the peak of his abilities yet?"

"That's a scary thought considering how strong he is already." Goat boy shuddered and drew his hat farther down on his head.

"You and I both know Percy can handle himself." I scoffed.

"Mentally he can stay loyal, he wouldn't want to hurt anyone, but he has no one to test his limits against." Grover pointed out. I had to admit he was right. "No one can match his power. Annabeth, I can smell him nearly a state away after months of not seeing him."

"He's getting that strong?" It was a mesmerizing thought. How was it possible that he was getting so strong? "With Gabe gone how is it possible that he hasn't been attacked yet?"

Grover shrugged, "I'm not sure. It could be the fact that he's so strong, the monster's might not want to risk a trip to Tartarus."

"Last year Kelli didn't seem to mind." I could almost see that stupid cheerleader trying to bite into him. "She was eager to eat him."

"Well, she, she was probably going by eyesight." Grover told me. "You have to admit that he doesn't look like a threat at first."

"He's a riptide." I grinned knowingly. "A tide that takes one by surprise."

"Wow, that means he and his sword are literally one in the same." my friend blinked at the realization.

I squinted, "Kind of a weird thought that Riptide was forged all those years ago just so it would end up with Percy. It's the only sword that feels right to him, any other is unbalanced."

Grover bleated out in understanding, "Its because of his strength, no one can be so powerful with no weaknesses or flaws. Many Greek legends talk about powerful hero's who have certain flaws to keep the balance in check. I just never would have thought that Percy would be among the group, but then again it should have been obvious, his first monster being a Fu-uh kindly one."

"His second was Pasiphae's son." I added. "And his third was the queen of creepy ex girlfriends of his dad."

"Don't forget him defeating Ares." Grover said quietly. "THAT took real strength.."

"Percy also has a lot of abilities, some that have never been recorded for a child of Posidon to have." I told him. "He can be healed by water, get energy from it, control it, talk to fish; horses; zebras, he can cause an earthquake, breath under water, he's fire resistant, create a hurricane, perfect bearings at sea, control a boat by himself, and their's probably more, but I can't think of them."

"I think you've covered the basics," Grover smiled at me. "But still that's a lot of abilities for one person, I don't think Thalia, Nico, or Bianca have, er, or had that many powers. Only certain powers that pertained to them from part of their godly parent that they took after. Maybe this _'mistress'_ from your dreams knew how powerful he was going to be."

"Yeah. No wonder Kronos said he wanted Percy." The whisper barley escaped my lips. "He's the perfect body..."

"You can say THAT again." the annoyingly familiar voice spoke up. "All he needs now are new eyes so he can tell you aren't the one he deserves Annabelle."

"HIS eyes are perfect Drew," I growled and turned to her. She was wearing a purple tank top, her black hair was in curls, and her shorts looked as if they shrunk a few inches since the last time she wore them. In the crook of her arm was her over priced Prada purse. "And he's too nice for you anyway."

"But breaking the heart of a nice guy is the best." She smirked. Drew placed a manicured nail on her chin in thought, if that was even possible. "Although, I think I would keep him as my little boy slave, you know, dress him up all nice, make ALL of the other girls go WILD with envy."

"Percy isn't going to fall for your act Drew, not now or ever." I REALLY, REALLY want to hit her. You know what forget kitchen duty, I'm going for it! Grover grabbed my arm before I could jump. If he wasn't my friend I would have hit him too.

"Beth, she's not worth it." He told me. "Besides Percy'd never go for her. Not even all of the charmspeak in the world can change his mind about you."

The two of us began to walk away until Drew said the most creepiest thing, weather she knew from first hand stalking or not, I didn't know, "You know, even with the drool going down his cheek, he's a very cute sleeper."

I turned to face her ripping my arm from Grover's hand, "What?"

"Oh, you know, during the battle of Manhattan, he was sooooo fast asleep and looked soooo cold so I put his head in my lap and sat there running my hands through his soft black hair, and Percy, the sweet little darling, slept without so much as a shiver." The two of us stared at her in complete shock, that was sooo much creepier that what she had said before. Dramatically, she let her fingers linger over her red lips as if remembering something. "His lips taste like salt, but they're sweet at the same time, I bet you know that."

"You kissed him, while he was asleep!" I shrieked. She smiled enjoying my reaction. I knew I was falling for a trap, but when it came to Percy, my Percy, all other girls should keep their hands off. Before I could charge her a silver arrow imbedded its self into the ground in front of Drew.

"Drew stop lying to Annabeth, I was watching him the whole time and you know it." Thalia jumped from her place on one of the camp buildings. I gave her a questioning glance. "What? We all thought that Kronos would break in and kidnap him from the base."

"Oh really? Then how can I discribe how his lips taste and how he sleeps?" Drew asked some what bravely. Thalia grabbed Drew's purse and pulled a small diray, **_my_** diary, out of it.

"You of all people should know it is a major sin to read another girl's diary." Thalia snarled and handed my book to me. "Why'd you do it?"

"Because Percy is too, elete, for that." Drew sneered as she pointed to me as if I were a disgusting monster. "He needs someone in his league."

"And what would your mom say, because last I checked she was wearing a 'team Percabeth' shirt." Grover smiled. I gave him a questioning glance."What? A bunch of the Aphroditie girls were making the shirts to sell at the camp store."

Thalia tilted her head in disbelief, "Really?"

Grover lifted his sweatshirt to show us a grey shirt with the word 'Percabeth' printed onto it in sea green. Just beneath the words was a picture of me holding a book, giving Percy a lecture on it while he had his chin on his arm and was looking up at me with the goofy grin that I've come to love. I couldn't believe how elaborate the shirt was designed. The collar, sleve ends, and the bottom hems were all black. It incorporated our eye colors, weird. Grover blushed as he hid the shirt again.

"I was just, testing it out." He stammered obviously embarrassed. "Uh...they're very comfortable shirts."

"Huh...Maybe I should have a talk with them about _whose_ side they're on." Drew growled. Her fist were balled at her waist. "He's **_my_** future boyfriend."

"Never gonna happen." Thalia scowled. I had the brief image of her sending an arrow into Drew's foot come to mind. "Not even when monsters stop chasing us, pigs fly, or the big three stop arguing forever."

Drew huffed and stormed away angerly. I still couldn't believe that she made up all of those creepy things to bother me. Poor Percy, I could imagine how he'd feel, he'd probably never want to sleep again or he'd run everytime she got near him or he'd tell her he's not intrested if she asked. I could barely see his cabin by the lake in the distance. It was so peaceful and I felt joy warm me. He was my seaweed brain and I would be stupid to let him get away from me, ever.

"Hey guys, what time is it?" I asked.

**Thanks guys for reading this and I think I'm going to post a new story soon. Vote for what type of fan fiction you would like to see in comments. So far More Percy Jackson fan fiction is in the lead. I don't mind, in fact I've got a quit a few Percy fan fictions sitting on the back burner, er, so to speak. I don't own Percy Jackson... Any way Please comment and tell me what you think. I know I'm making them point out many things about Percy, but I have many theories about Percy being the strongest and why that is. Bye!**


	6. Back To Work We Go!

**Thank you so much to those who commented! I love to read your thoughts and feelings on my story and other aspects of the Percy Jackson series. This story has gotten over _1,000_ views! It feels so good to know you guys really like what I'm writing. I love Percabeth, they are a great couple. If you want to choose the first story after this I'm going to post up please vote in the comments or message me which you'd like to see next. Don't worry though I'm still working hard on this story and it's got a ways to go before it's finished. Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Voting choices:**

**Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride crossover fan fiction**

**More Percy Jackson fan fiction**

**Ultimate spider man fan fiction**

**Dragon ball z fan fiction**

**Rise of the guardians**

It was nine fifty. So I decided to give Seaweed brain until ten to sleep while I got ready for another day of rebuilding camp. I couldn't shake the feeling that Percy was in danger. The first great prophecy was over, so shouldn't everything be fine? Ugh, I don't know, maybe I'm just to being crazy protective of Percy. Its been like that ever sense our second quest when my crush on him was slowly becoming something more, he showed me that he was far stronger and smarter than he usually let on, we had seen each other at weak points and grew closer.

"Hey Annabeth!" Malcolm came running up to me. His voice had snapped me back into reality.

He was wearing his oldest camp half-blood T-shirt and a pair of shorts. At first I thought he wanted to talk to me about plans for what we'd do once we get our rebuild assignment today. Chiron switches the schedule up so certain campers(Connor and Travis) didn't get too board with a routine and decide to light fireworks off underneath everyone's feet. The Athena cabin was going to be the most efficient workers. Although, with the hunter's here, I think we're going to have some competition.

"Hey, about today, I'm not sure what we're getting so we should plan for..."

"Annabeth, are you feeling any better?" He asked. "About those nightmares?"

"Not really," I admitted. "but I'm working it out so don't worry."

He scoffed, "I've never really needed to, but you _are _my sister. It's my job to watch out for you."

"Thanks, Malcolm. I'd better start heading to Cabin three to wake the dead." I told him as I watched the shadows to estimate the time.

"But Nico's already awake."

I stuck my tong out at him, "You know what I mean."

**10:00**

My Seaweed brain had slept in long enough. As I neared the structure of cabin three I admired it's architecture. Poseidon or whoever designed it had a very good eye. It always caught my attention even before Percy came to camp. Although I would change the...wow...getting off topic. When I reached the door I didn't hear anything until I pressed my ear to it.

I smiled at the sound of Percy snoring softly on the other side. I opened the door and walked in. Percy was sprawled out on his bed, his head was at an odd angle, and his charcoal black hair was skewed wildly across his face. He had on a black Breaking Benjamin T-shirt and a pare of well worn green Joe-boxer pajama bottoms. I know what you're thinking, but I'm not a creeper like Drew. Percy is adorable when he's sleeping. Besides I'm not going to do stuff to him while he was asleep, cleaning his room wasn't out of the question.

Candy wrappers, as usual, littered the floor. He's such a die hard kid at times. The minotaur horn hung on his wall as a reminder of how dangerous the first trip to camp can be. I still wonder how a kid with no training could defeat such a beast. Son of Poseidon or not, it was still impressive. Photographs of me and him adorned the wall along with some of his mom, Grover, Thalia, Tyson, even Black Jack and Mrs. O Leary. Silently, I shut the door behind me and came closer to him, debating on how I should wake him up.

**Water**- _N__o he wouldn't even be bothered by that._

**Pounce on him**- _Yeah and get punched, no thank you._

**Tickle him**- _Is he ticklish still?_

**Punch him**- _Why not it wouldn't hurt him?_

**Shake him**- _Traditional, but the safest method._

As I was planning on how to wake him I noticed he began shifting. He scowled in his sleep and he shifted roughly again. Oh, no. He's having a nightmare.

"Don't call me 'little hero'." He murmured. My heart stopped, Kronos had called him that. "What Plans?"

'No, No, NO!' I thought as I backed up, my fears were becoming reality. I was freaking out. Percy CAN NOT be dragged into danger again. Hasn't he done enough already? His dream must have become more intense because he began breathing hard and sweat beaded his forehead. I grabbed his shoulders and began waking him.

"Wake up," I whispered urgently, "Seaweed brain."

It took a moment, but his face relaxed and he slowly opened his eyelids to reveal his normal warm, loving, sea-green eyes that I adored so much. He blinked once and then spoke,

"Morning Wise girl." He yawned and stretched on his bed as if he didn't just have a nightmare. I smiled trying to look as natural as possible, he saw right through me. "What's wrong?"

"Were you having a nightmare?" I asked as I sat slouching. I couldn't help it, the world weighed down on my shoulders, again. He sat up and began rubbing circles on my back, it felt very nice.

"How long were you watching me?" He inquired, but continued to rub my back.

"A while, you were telling someone not to call you 'little hero' like you said Kronos did each time he entered your dreams and you asking them 'what plans' you sounded pretty freaked.." I sighed and leaned against his warm chest. He was so cozy I wished that we could stay like this forever. "Percy I have been worried for you ever since you came to camp and we found out you could be the child of the prophecy, I guess I've been worried for you for so long that it doesn't feel like it's really over, to me at least."

He kissed the top of my head and held my small hand in his slightly larger one, "Wise girl, if I can survive multiple monster attacks, facing many gods or immortals in battle, survive being blown up, _twice_, hold up the sky, bathe in the river Styx without burning alive, AND fight titans I can tell you that I'm not going to leave you no matter what. IF something does happen to me you know I will always be in your heart and you will always be in mine."

Wow, he's being really sweet, cheesy, and descriptive at the same time. I have to admit that I loved every second of it. A giggle escaped me as I kissed him on his warm soft lips, "If you were any cheesier you'd be cheddar."

The two of us laughed for a moment. It was as if nothing was wrong and we were two normal kids enjoying our dating life. But I couldn't deny the danger he was in, I couldn't pretend it didn't exist. Percy, weather he knew it or not, sensed something.

"What is it?" He asked me. I remembered that Chiron told me not to worry Percy with what is uncertain.

"Nothing." I told him with a wave of my hand. "I'll see you at breakfast."

I rushed out of the cabin without another word. He'd just interrogate me some more, for a severely ADHD kid, he was pretty focused when he wanted something. How could I tell him that I knew Gabe beat him? Or tell him that we had met long before HE came to camp half-blood? I just wanted to take Percy and lock him in a room, hide him from the world. Although I think he'd bust out of it as soon as I locked the door and threw away the key, he was just stubborn like that, and that's why I love him.

Wow. That's a strong word, but is there anything to say that it is untrue? When he had sacrificed himself at Mount St. Helen, and I thought I had lost him, I was a wreck. It was as if my will to move had been severed by a thin thread. Without him, I couldn't do anything but think about him, even when he ticked me off about Luke. I never realized how much Luke's betrayal had gotten him until he told me everything about what happened between him and Luke before and during when he had nearly died.

It was the first time I had realized Percy had been bullied, tricked far before Clarisse had started in on him. And for Luke to pretend to be his friend made his betrayal so much worse. I forced Grover to tell me what Yancy was like for Percy. Percy was bullied by students and even teachers. Grover had to keep himself calm each time he heard a teacher call Percy stupid, lazy, or unteachable. Grover said it wasn't Percy's fault, his dyslexia had been the worst he had ever seen. Percy often had headaches after studying and it didn't help that a girl named Nancy picked on him for not being able to read or stay still or think before he said stuff sometimes. A lot of times though, people got to Percy through him.

I guess it was a miracle that he had forgiven me for the capture the flag incident, but then again I tricked him out of strategy, not spite. If I had realized Percy's life before camp had been as bad as it was, maybe I wouldn't have been so horrible to him in the beginning. He wanted to be friends and I had been too prideful in my mom at first to see that he was sweet, cute, kind, and funny.

Then after so many years of being with him, I was afraid that someone would take him away. When Rachel had shown up my fear had been realized. She slowly had been taking him away from me and my attitude towards him didn't help any.

But fate had been looking out for me because Rachel is now a permeate maiden. Percy was all mine after that. Rachel had said that it was her destiny that had drew the two of them together so that she could become the oracle. I would have asked why it HAD to be Percy until I remembered that he was far more accepting of mortals then most demigods. If Rachel had been following me around I probably would have made her get lost.

Thoughts swirled around in my head like a whorl-pool. Only Percy could get my head to become this confusing.

I heard the conch go off and walked to the dining pavilion. After sacrificing a portion to Athena I began to eat, then suddenly everyone became quiet. Looking up I saw Percy, Thalia, and Nico walk into the dining pavilion together. Percy looked self conscious with all eyes on him, but no one else except Grover and I would be able to tell that. He was wearing a orange camp shirt and a pair of his usual swimming shorts that he liked to live in sometimes during the summer. Nico was in his Aviators Jacket and nearly wearing all black. Part of me still wanted to strangle him for putting Percy in danger, but I guess I should let Percy fight his own battles sometimes.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us Peter Johnson, Tassy Gray, and Nicky Anthony." Mr. D muttered. The three of them rolled their eyes as the camp 'director' went back to reading his newspaper. A secrete smile tugged on Percy's lips, but didn't last. I watched as he sacrificed a portion of food to his dad and began to eat. After glancing at Chiron and Mr. D, I took a chance and scurried to the Poseidon table.

"You know Wise girl, if Mr. D actually cared, you'd have kitchen duty everyday." He grinned at me in the sweet way he always did and took a bite of his toast. I had to roll my eyes to keep from showing how much I actually loved it when he smiled.

"Then I'd say kitchen duty would be worth it, besides Seaweed brain I need to tell you to meet me at the beach around five tonight, okay?" I whispered just loud enough so he could hear. Behind us, I faintly heard groans of disappointment escape the Aphrodite campers. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed to my table. Everyone cooed at me, I told them to shut up, but my siblings still enjoyed teasing me about my relationship with Percy.

"Ya know, it took the two of you long enough to get together." One of my older sisters smiled.

"Yeah, we thought we would have to lock the two of you in a small room together." Malcolm said as he wiggled his eyebrows. "I theorize that if we had done that you two would have been a couple a lot earlier."

"Or maybe we should have kept them separated and waited to see how long it'd take before they'd crack." Another chimed in. I felt like my face was on fire. They always enjoyed this.

"Campers listen up, the repairs are almost done to the camp and we still need to clean out the water and the forest so we are diverting some of the efforts up. The Ares, Hephaestus, Apollo, and Hermes cabins are going to finish building and fixing the other cabins while Percy will lead the efforts to clean up the ocean with the Aphrodite cabin and the rest will work on the forest." Chiron announced.

I kind of wish he had put the Athena campers on beach clean up with Percy. All of the Aphrodite girls squealed happily and talked excitedly among themselves. When breakfast was over we all headed to our work areas to finish up the clean up, the Athena cabin was around Zeus's fist. Heck, maybe Percy won't have to wait for second semester of school. I might actually insist he begin school earlier then he had been planning. If I had to, I would tie him up and deliver him to his mom myself. Sally wouldn't mind, in fact she'd praise me for getting him back into the city.

He feels obligated to help camp, which makes sense because he's practically been raised as the leader, but he needs to do good for himself as well. I was going to make sure of that. Although I'm sure he doesn't really mind missing a little bit of school.

"Annie." Thalia ran up and pounced onto my shoulders with her hands. "Want to work together. Atriums and Athena are two of the cabins called to work in the forest."

"Yeah sure."

One of the hunters ran up to Thalia and whispered something in her ear. My long time best friend's face became red, "What!?"

The hunter whispered something else to her. I only caught the words yellow and polka dots.

"I'll be right back Annie just wait here." Thalia began to walk off digging into her bag for something. The other hunter left us and went to the forest. In ten minutes she came back looking pretty satisfied with herself.

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to tell me what just happen?"

"Later, lets just get to work."

* * *

Garbage bags were already waiting for us in the forest. We'd just have to fill them and drag them back to camp when they could hold no more.

Thalia and I were collecting stuff around the stream and through the trees. Mostly the forest was just busy work, but some of the campers forgot what it was like to have a non-litter filled woods. It annoyed the Satyrs and Dryads to no end. They had suffered heavy losses so Chiron wanted us to help them out. Also we had found out pretty quickly during the beginning of the rebuild that too many campers helping to put together buildings was not a good idea. Paint was splattered, hammers were thrown, and latters became sure fire death traps.

"You know it's weird to think, we met Kelp head when he was just a little kid." She began murmuring as she stuffed someone's extra large frosty cup into her garbage bag. "You'd never think he had that bad of a child hood, he's never shown to many signs of being from an abusive home."

"I just thought Gabe was mean to him. Percy told me for a fact that monster had hit his mom years ago, but I always thought that happened because she was protecting him." I admitted. "He's never flinched, or refused to let anyone come near him."

Thalia sighed, "I have to admit Sally is probably the best mom that has ever existed."

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement. "Hey Thalia, why did you seem so attached to Percy even though you had just met him?"

Her electric blue eyes became distant as she stood strait up, "I guess he reminded me of Ja... myself."

"You know you can tell me anything." I whispered and placed a hand on her ridged shoulder.

"I know, but not this." She told me. "It's too painful."

I agreed reluctantly to let the subject pass and the two of us discussed how cute Percy had been when he was a little kid.

* * *

The time passed fairly quickly and it was nearly five, my siblings, and the rest decided to call it a day. I headed to the beach, I had to tell him about the dreams or at least ask him about it. The sand was soft and what I saw before me was impressive, all of the garbage had been organized, recyclables had been put into bins and wood was stacked neatly off to the side. Percy was impressive when it came to leading, I had to admit that. My eyes scanned the area for him, just outside of the water's reach I saw him lying down.

I silently walked up to him. A laugh nearly escaped me because he was sleeping peacefully, like my little guardian angel. Smiling, I pushed the toe of my shoe gently into his rib cage, but then again I could kick him full force and he wouldn't be hurt physically although he might feel a little irritated with me. Slowly his green eyes opened.

"You still drool when you sleep." I couldn't resist. His wrist immediately went to wipe his face. Percy scowled in confusion which made him look cute, by the time he realized I had tricked him I was already laughing.

"Ha, ha, very funny Wise girl." he replied sarcastically as he sat up. I came down next to him still smiling,

"I know I am."

I sat staring into his eyes, they were the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Immediately after meeting him they had become my favorite color in the whole world.

"What did you want to talk with me about?" he asked and snapped me out of my trance. Should I tell him about my dreams? What would he think? 'Hi seaweed brain, by the way I know that your former step-father beat you as a kid'. He should be the one to tell me, shouldn't he? UGH, I need more time to think, again. I just couldn't seem to ask what I wanted to say. It felt like I'd be prying into something private, something painful.

Why didn't he just tell me about this before? I thought back to when Percy had told me about Gabe...

* * *

It was after the two of us had just finished our first quest together. I remembered he returned to camp by foot, still wearing the clothes I had last seen him in. His face was guarded as he walked to the big house that day. I had snuck up as soon as I had seen Percy and listened in. It was terrible to hear a kid, a twelve year old kid, was tossed onto the street like garbage. However, Percy insisted that his mom was going to handle his step father.

"What was he like?" I inquired.

We were both sitting on the dock by the lake. He wrapped this arms around his shins and rested his chin on his knees.

Percy scowled out at the water, "He...he wasn't a good person, but I'm not the only kid who has had an step parent like that. I mean look at you."

My first thought was to take offence to his words, but I realized that he wasn't really looking for a pity party. He probably wanted to put Gabe behind him. I determined to get him to talk, open up to me like I had for him. After taking a deep breath I slid closer to his side. The smell of the sea drifted off his skin. I wondered for a brief moment if that was what he smelt like to monsters. Shyly, I rested my hand on his shoulder.

"You're allowed to talk about it Seaweed brain." I told him. He turned his sea green eyes to me. I could see he was guarding himself, afraid of what I'd think. "You don't have to hold that weight."

"He hit her." My heart stopped. "I didn't know until just recently, but he hit my mother. I was the reason that monster got anywhere near her. She suffered years with him! I complained about three months of dealing with him, stench and all, but she dealt with him twelve months out of the year!"

The pain in his voice was so raw that my eyes started tearing up as well. As always, when Percy becomes irritated, he began to pace and run his hands through his dark locks. I felt water splash my leg and watched as the waves grew more and more erratic. I knew then if I didn't stop him he was likely to destroy the dock.

"Percy." I had whispered. He didn't hear me, instead he began muttering in Greek and sometimes he'd switch over to fluent Latin.

"I should have punched him when I had the chance." Percy growled. "I...I...I..."

I jumped to my feet. At the time I knew it was risky to grab onto an irritated child of one of the big three, but it was the only thing I could think of to calm him down. Desperately, I wrapped him into a hug. It had only been like the second time I've ever put my arms around him in such a manor. My stomach bubbled and heart fluttered.

"It's not your fault." I had told him as I held him tighter. "You had no control over what happened when you were little."

He buried his face into my shoulder and shook his head, "I should have protected her."

"That wasn't your job." I soothed. The water began to settle. "She knew what she was doing when she married Gabe, she loves you Percy. More than anything."

* * *

I shook my head and brought myself back to the present, "I need a little bit more time to figure it out first, I have been having some weird dreams, but I think I need to get more facts before I ask you about them 'k."

Gently, I kissed him on the lips and hugged him. If I could I would spend the rest of my life attached to him like this I would. I wanted to know that he'd always be with me. I never, ever wanted to lose him. We just sat on the beach, arms around each other, until the conch called out and we had to head to dinner.

**Hi I can't exactly do much to change the dialog with her and Percy because I'm trying to make it match up with Part one, but I am so greatful for all of your reviews and comments. Keep it up!**


	7. Songs, Love, and Goodnight Kisses

**What's up and welcome back! I have to admit I couldn't resist doing a sing off. All songs belong to their respective owners, not me. I know that there are many of you who probably hate country with a passion, but I thought Like it, love it by Tim Mcgraw would be a cute and quirky song for Percy to sing, so please don't judge this chapter on the song choices. Actually, a lot of stuff I'm Posting has been pre-written by me before I even got my account. I'm going through and editing it because I know it needs some work. Thank you for being faithful readers! **

**I do have a purpose for this chapter it is not just a filler.**

**And to those of you who guessed why Thalia was so attached to Percy, it is because he made her think of her baby brother. The biggest 'what if' in her life. Percy_ is_ slightly older than Jason, but they're close enough in age that Thalia could make that connection. I love Percy and Thalia in brother/sister fluff!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson he and the rest belong to Rick Riordan**

**Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne (I love Avril Lavigne's music, don't get me wrong, but I wanted to point out how forward Drew is when trying (and failing) to steal Percy)**

**Love Story- Taylor Swift**

**Like it, Love it- Tim Mcgraw (Percy's reasoning for picking this song is said In We'll figure this out Part 1 Percy)**

**If you want to know what Percy and Thalia are talking about you should read part one from Percy's P.O.V**

After we all headed to the Apollo stage where I had heard that the Apollo kids had something 'special' planned out for the campfires. I guess it wouldn't be as bad as anything the Hermes cabin decided to come up with. One time the Stolls had suggested that we play a game of truth or dare. With their imaginations not thank you.

The old stage was probably about thirty years old. It was made from oak wood by some former Hephaestus campers. I thought when all of the needed construction was done we could use left over wood to build a new one. We could build a new one with risers for a choir which the Apollo campers would like. Maybe they could even set up a talent show compaction to help campers blow off some steam.

I sat with Percy and the rest of our friends. It was nice to joke and laugh and not worry about anything, even if it was for a moment.

"Don't Thals, it's not worth it." Percy said suddenly. Thalia gave him a questioning glance. I looked at the two of them

"Something with Drew earlier..." Thalia muttered. I felt my face burn angrily,

"What did she try..."

Percy was going to say something, but Thalia cut in. She leaned on Percy and clutched the sleeve of his shirt, obviously acting out Drew's antics.

"'Heyyy, Percyyyy I forgot some decent work cloths, sooooo... can I barrow your shirt...'" She was mimicking the daughter of Aphrodite.

Her hands moved from his shirt sleeve to the bottom hem of his shirt and she tugged on it momentarily. Anger flared through me like a wild fire and I began heading in Drew's direction, if she ever thought of trying anything with him I was going to kill her. I was stopped by a pair of strong arms that wrapped around my waist and pulled back into Percy's lap.

"Wo, Wo, Wo, Wise girl, nothing happened so don't worry." He told me.

I leaned into his chest reluctantly, plans of how to kill Drew still bubbled into my head. The sound of a bugle horn caught everyone's attention. On the stage was a son of Apollo, and as always the son of Apollo took after his father like the others. He wore a white blazer over a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His blond hair was slicked back with hair grease and he held a microphone in his hands. With a smile on his face he addressed the crowd.

"Listen up everyone, in honor of our victory against the Titan army, we would like to have a Singing competition. We have a few people who have to sing tonight which includes the one, the only, demigod son of Poseidon, PERCY JACKSON." I felt Percy's chest stiffen behind me as everyone cheered. He clearly didn't want to be put on the spot. The Apollo camper continued to talk. "It is a three way competition we will have every night and before Percy is ANNABETH CHASE and before Annabeth will be DREW."

Gag, I thought as the daughter of Aphrodite took stage. She had so many sparkles on her you would have thought she blew up a pixie. Drew was wearing a black mini skirt and a hot pink tank top. Not minding that she changes her close more than most children of Aphrodite. I could see her smiling sweetly just above my head at Percy and then gave me a look of challenge. 'Do you think you can beat me?'

"This is going to a VERY special guy here at camp maybe he can make the RIGHT choice about who he LOVES."

That, that, _thing_ was trying to use charm speak on **_MY_** boyfriend. A growl rose up in my throat, but when Percy gave me a kiss on the cheek my anger dissolved into adoration for him and I tried to snuggle closer.

"I will be singing Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne..." No she didn't. I wanted to jump onto stage and smash her head into something, but Percy was far stronger then me now that we're older. I was stuck in place. It was so annoying!

**'Hey hey, you you, I dont like your girlfriend**  
**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**  
**Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me**  
**No way, no way, you know it's not a secrete**  
**Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**You're so fine, I want you mine, your so delicious**  
**I think about you all the time, you're so addictive**  
**Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?**

**Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious**  
**And hell yeah I'm the mother fucking princess**  
**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

**She's like so whatever**  
**You can do so much better**  
**I think we should get together now**  
**And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend**  
**No way, no way, I think you need a new one**  
**Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend**

**Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me**  
**No way, no way, you know it's not a secrete**  
**Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend**

**She's like so whatever**  
**You can do so much better**  
**I think we should get together now**  
**And that's...'**

The song was cut short and the look on Drew's face was murderous (Just imagine how she'd look if I got my hands on her). The Apollo camper was unfased as he took to the stage again.

"Okay," he said "Because _you_ value your life I cut you off there, Annabeth would be halfway up stage if Percy wasn't holding onto her."

As soon as Drew and all of her ego was off stage Percy let me go. I was shakeing from both anger and anxiety. What song did I want to sing? I wanted it to be somthing special for Percy and I. There were a lot of songs for that.

"Okay everyone I will be singing...um..." was my smart begining. Thalia saved my life as she walked to the edge of the stage. I leaned twoards her as she whispered, 'Love story by Taylor Swift'. When she backed away I continued speaking, "I will be singing Love story by Taylor Swift, and you ALL know who this goes out to..."

I glanced at Percy before taking in a deep breath.

**'We were both young when I first saw you,**  
**I close my eyes**  
**And the flashback starts**  
**I'm standing there**  
**On a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights,**  
**See the party, the ballgowns**  
**I see you make your way through the crowd**  
**And say 'hello', little did I know,**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**  
**And my Daddy said stay away from Juliet**  
**and I was crying on the staircase**  
**Begging you please don't go and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**  
**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**  
**We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**  
**So close your eyes**  
**Escape this town for a little while**

**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**  
**And my Daddy said stay away from Juliet**  
**But you were everything to me**  
**I was begging you please don't go and I said**

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**  
**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**  
**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**  
**This love is difficult, but it's real**  
**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**  
**Oh oh**

**I got tired of waiting**  
**Woundering if you were ever coming around**  
**My faith in you was fading**  
**When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said**

**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**  
**I keep waiting for you but you never come**  
**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think**  
**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**

**And said, marry me Juliet**  
**You'll never have to be alone**  
**I love you and that's all I really know**  
**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**  
**It's a love story baby just say yes**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...'**

I smiled at Percy who looked awe struck, Aphrodite girls were crying and complementing me on my singing. I couldn't believe that they all thought I was good.

"Wow-E, that's going to be hard to keep up with, next is PERCY JACKSON, come on up here and don't run away." The Apollo host said. All of the kids behind Percy began to push him up to the stage. I could see his mind going into over drive, he obviously didn't want to sing, he'd always tell me his voice was awful and refuse. Slowly, his hand wrapped around the mic.

"Well, I don't know how good I am, but this song makes me think of me and Annabeth. Its called Like it Love it by Tim Mcgraw here goes nothing..." His cheeks were tinted red. I thought the song choice was interesting because he didn't strike me as a country boy.

**'Spent forty-eight dollars last night at the county fair,**  
**I throwed out my shoulder,**  
**But I won her that teddy bear**  
**She's got me saying**  
**Sugar Pie, Honey, Darling, and Dear,**  
**I ain't seen the braves play a game all year**  
**I'm going to get fired**  
**If I don't get some sleep**  
**My long loss buddies say**  
**I'm getting in to deep**  
**But I like it**  
**I love it**  
**I want some more of it**  
**I try so hard**  
**I can't rise above it**  
**Don't know what it is about that little gal's loveing**  
**but I like it**  
**I love it**  
**I want some more of it...'**  
**He danced along with the music that was playing. Not looking awkward like you might think, he had even preformed a back flip.**  
**'My Moma and Daddy tried to teach me curticy**  
**but It never sank in until that girl got a hold of me**  
**Now I'm holding up umbrella's**  
**And opening up doors**  
**I'm taking out the trash**  
**And I'm sweeping my floors**  
**I'm crossing my fingers**  
**And counting every kiss**  
**Praying that it keeps going on like this**  
**'Cause I like it**  
**I love it**  
**I want some more of it**  
**I try so hard**  
**I can't rise above it**  
**Don't know what it is about that little gal's loving**  
**but I like it**  
**I love it**  
**I want some more of it**

**Gotta wash my truck**  
**Get dressed up**  
**And pick her up to watch T.V**  
**As we sit down on the sofa**  
**She move a little closer**  
**She cant get enough of me**  
**And I like it**  
**I love it**  
**I want some more of it**  
**I try so hard**  
**I can't rise above it**  
**Don't know what it is about that little gal's loving**  
**but I like it**  
**I love it**  
**I want some more of it'**

We were all silent, he was a great singer. Percy looked mortified, afraid that we all thought he sucked. Instead the campers cheered and lifted him into the air and the expression on his face was priceless. Everyone was calling for him to sing again, but Chiron came to his rescue saying that it was late enough as it was. I smiled and slipped my Yankee's cap on and followed Percy as he was obviously looking for me. Hoping to startle him a little I grabbed his hand in mine, but he didn't even jump.

"Hey wise girl." he smiled at me as I took off the hat. "You did great."

My cheeks burned bashfully as I wrapped my arms around his warm frame, "You weren't too bad yourself, Romeo."

We were walking, well I was, until Percy picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Percy, I have my own two feet you know." I gasped and hit his shoulder with my fist, "I can walk on my own."

He chuckled at me which made my heart flutter bashfully, "I know, but you're cute when your annoyed."

I let a heavy breath escape me as rested my elbows on his back, but I couldn't help but smirk at how much I actually enjoyed him being the dopey boyfriend. He wasn't too over bearing, but he wasn't too negligent. Percy was perfect for me. Although he didn't put me down until we were near the Athena cabin. I looked at him, he was so lucky he was cute and I couldn't resist those beautiful green eyes of his. Grabbing his hand we walked closer to the cabin. The tips of his hair became golden in the light flooding from the cabin. He looked like an angel. Absolutely beautiful.

"Percy, before I go in, I was wondering if you've been feeling anything about the new great prophecy?" I didn't want to ask this question, but I had to know. He had a slight twitch in his expression as if he did sense something. I let my features harden to keep from crying. "What are you feeling about it?"

"Honestly, Annabeth, even though Apollo and Chiron said I may not even be a part of it I can't help but feel that I am. I just don't know how, maybe I might guide the seven like Chiron did with us, when I get older or something." He told me, but the quavering in his voice indicated that he was lying. I knew he'd lie to protect me so I didn't push him.

"Maybe." I whispered as I looked at the ground for any answer. He grabbed my chin and I stared into his beautiful green eyes.

"Annabeth, we'll figure it out, we always do." He smiled and captured my lips with his. Slowly I leaned into the sweet taste of him I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me by my waste. Images of my dreams burned the back of my eyelids, I pulled away and looked at him. What if I never got to see him after tonight? Life was so fragile, especially for demigods. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know Percy, I just have this really bad feeling that coupled with these dreams I've been having...I might be making a big deal over nothing." I sighed. Tears were fighting their way to the surface. I couldn't lose him, he was my other half, the piece of me that's been missing for years. He couldn't leave me, never.

"Annabeth, how about after a goodnights rest you and I go to the beach or even under water and talk this out." He offered. Tomorrow I was going to ask him, no more excuses. "Together we're unstoppable."

I nodded into his chest and looked up at him. He was giving me the same look he had when we had kissed for the first time at mount st. Helen. Percy almost said somthing but it seemed to have gotten caught in his throat. His face becoming pale scared me, was he getting sick. Quickly he returned to normal and his lips were on mine again. He rested his forehead against mine and whispered, "I love you Wise girl."

My heart fluttered as I looked at him. He loved me, HE LOVED ME! I felt like I was going to burst open with happiness. He LOVED me! My stomach felt like it was doing a dance HE LOVES ME, "I love you too, Seaweed brain."

**AN contains spoilers. If you haven't read Hero's of Olympus at least up to Mark of Athena just skip to next chapter.**

**Here is my fluffiest, Percabeth fluff moment. I thought it'd be sweet to have them say 'I love you' before he disappeared considering how easily the words escaped her in Mark of Athena. I know a lot of you are expecting for them to talk about Gabe, but I have my reasonings for everything that is going to happen Please continue to read on.**


	8. He's Not Yours!

**AN: Please read!**

**Hey guys, I know the last chapter was uneventful, but I wanted to put Annabeth and Percy expressing their feelings for each other. With school starting and my parents being split up I won't be able to update until I go back to my moms, but I promise that the story will continue. I've decided to post MORE PERCY JACKSON fan fictions first. The story is still ongoing, but by this up coming Monday, in the afternoon I should have something new posted or I will on Tuesday. In fact I will try to give you two new chapters and in the end if you want I can explain my reasoning for some things.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own a Percy Jackson all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

We kissed once more. It felt like we were the only two people in the world, and I didn't mind that one bit. He smiled and said goodnight, had I known what would happen when he dissapeared into his cabin that night, I would have never let him go...

I walked into my cabin oblivious, those three words he had spoken to me still circled my head as I got ready for bed. 'I love you' each time his voice replayed in my ears I nearly squealed in delight. I could even ignore my siblings playful taunts and jeers about me and Percy, nothing any of them had said could have fouled my mood.

"Percy and Annabeth sitting in a olive tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love,"

"How do you know he loves you?" another sang a song from a princess movie.

"Then comes marriage..." someone continued the first rhyme.

"He was Romeo, he was throwing pebbles of love!"

"Then comes the baby in the baby carriage."

"How cute do you think our niece or nephew will be?"

Percy had just made me the happiest girl in the world, I knew in that moment that he was the one, he was my savior, my soul mate. I didn't care what anyone else said. The smile didn't leave my face as I crawled into my bed and whispered,

"Goodnight Seaweed brain."

Had I known what...what I was going to dream, I would never have went to bed either...

In my dream I was in a pitch black room. The air was warm and I could hear the breathing of other people with me. Dirt smell filled my nose and it wasn't exactly pleasant. It reminded me of when we explored the Labyrinth. Hooves shuffled restlessly next to me,

"Chiron?" I asked. "Grover?"

"Annabeth what's going on." My satyr friend asked.

Chiron sighed, "I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Annabeth, Chiron, Grover?" Thalia's voice asked.

We took a, well, a senses and the practically the whole camp was here in this dark room, except a few others and the most important person to me. The wall in front of us began cracking. A blinding light came into the room. When My eyes adjusted what I saw before me turned my stomach into ice. It was Percy sitting on the ground shirtless (which I would have enjoyed if we weren't in a nightmare at the moment and he wasn't...) behind bars. I grabbed the bars of the cage and pulled at them desperately, this felt too real. It couldn't be a dream, could it? His green eyes casted in our direction, he shivered slightly.

"Guys?" I heard a crack of fear in his voice. He was afraid and so was I, losing him wasn't an option. Chains slithered on the ground towards him like large metal snakes I screamed,

"Percy, look out!" It was too late.

They had him, two grabbed his wrist and one wrapped around his chest. The chains pulled him back towards a metal table. He struggled as they dragged him farther from us. I felt my heart beat so fast that my vision was blurring. This couldn't be happening. More shot out from the table and grabbed his ankles to hold him in place. He winced and I saw a crimson fluid going down his arms. Blood? He was supposed to be invulnerable. Percy continued to fight against the restraints.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

I knew that he was frustrated. Angrily he let his body land against the table. It hurt to see him like this. He closed his eyes tightly and then opened them, trying to wake himself up. A laugh echoed through the room. Someone was enjoying our torment.

A woman erupted from the dirt next to Percy, she gave us a taunting glance and then turned her attention to Percy, much to my displeasure. She had muddy looking brown hair and a taunt sleeping brown face. Her eyes seemed to be closed, yet she was able to give the sense that she was watching all of us. The woman's dress seemed to flow into the earth. Who was she?

"Hello, son of Poseidon, so long I have waited for you," she said as she placed a hand on his cheek. He tried to jerk away. "Stubborn are you? Well that will make my mission even more fun."

He refused to look at her but she merely laughed and grabbed his chin with her thumb and forefinger. She forced him to look at her.

"Such beautiful green eyes, just like your fathers." She told him. He glared at her. "Awww, how cute, you think that your victory against my son has made you a big hero, just wait until I use you to bring the gods to their knees."

Her son?

My heart threatened to tear from my chest, she would take her hands off of him, "Leave him alone!"

The woman ignored me. Her attention was solely on MY Seaweed brain. He attempted to tug away from the chains again, but they refused to budge. The woman laughed silently at him and brought her face uncomfortably closer to his.

"So, my valuable little pawn, are you ready to be taken?" she questioned coyly as she moved black locks of hair from his face. He realized at the same time I did that the reason none of us could wake up was so that no one could stop her from taking him. I felt as if my world was crumbling under my feet. Why had I been so stupid? Why hadn't I asked him about Gabe, his past, ANYTHING?

"No, no, no, he's not yours, you can't have him!" I tugged desperately at the bars again.

The woman snapped her fingers and a collar appeared in her hands. I didn't know what it had inscribed on it, but Percy began fighting even harder. He shouted, cursed, and tugged at the chains but they held him captive and defenseless. My heart was sinking, my Seaweed brain, my best friend was being captured and I couldn't do anything about it. A golden light suddenly erupted in the room, blinding us all.

"Enough!" A voice yelled. The light faded and Percy was gone, I wasn't sure if it was exactly a good thing. The mud woman growled under her breath.

"See!" I screamed. "You're never going to have him!"

She looked up at me with complete loathing. It was as if she absolutely hated me. "So you wish to dream, daughter of Athena, I will give you a nightmare you'll never forget."

"ANNABETH!" Voices shouted as I disappeared.

**Cliffhanger.**** Don't worry when I get back to my moms I will post the next chapter. It should be around next Monday afternoon, please don't lose interest!**


	9. Nightmare I'll Never Forget

**Hey guys, I just want to warn you that this chapter gets pretty violent. Not too gory just some blood. There is dreamt character death in it. But don't worry they're just dreams. This chapter is the main reason why I've rated this story T.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

When my vision came back I was in the dirty old apartment that Percy had called home before he came to Camp-Half-blood. It still looked as horrible as it had the night I had dreamt about it. The walls seemed to be soaking up Gabe's filth. A shiver went down my spine, I thought I had it bad with my step-mother, but she was a complete angel compared to Gabe.

"Hold still!" I heard the annoyingly familiar voice of Gabe snap.

Turning I saw him tying little Percy's arms to his side. Percy struggled against the duck tape and even though it was already too thick for him to break through Gabe continued to wrap the roll around the small boy's chest until he decided he was satisfied with his work and started to tie Percy's legs together.

"Gabe! I'll be good." Percy promised as he kicked from the duck tape. "I'll stay in my room, you won't know I'm here. Just let me go."

"No punk, I've had it up to here with ya. You're mother won't miss you, nether will I." The fat man grunted. Percy sent a well placed kick into Gabe's greise face. The man bellowed loudly and put his full weight on Percy's tiney legs.

"Oww...Gabe, please."

"Don't think I fall for your, -I'm-so-cute- crap." Gabe said as he got a good tie around Percy's legs and finished off the roll around them. "You were never ment to live anyway kid. Your own father knew you weren't worth the trouble of raising. That's why he left."

Percy's face scrunched up, "That's not true!"

The pudgy man grabbed a fresh roll of duck tape and slapped a piece over Percy's mouth, "Just keep telling yourself that kid. You should be honored, knowing that when you die your mother will have a better life."

Tears went down Percy's face. He struggled against the duck tape, but he was far too small to even budge them loose. I knew this had to be a dream, Sally would never have put up with this pig if he had done anything like this to Percy. I had to wake up. I closed my eyes; wake up, WAKE up, WAKE UP! The horrific sceen played before me. Gabe grabbed the back of Percy's shirt and threw the boy into a small closet.

"Face it kid," The man bit out. "No one is going to miss you."

He closed the door everything went black for a moment, the woman's voice whispered to me, "That's only the beginning of the possibilities his life could have had."

The scene shifted back into the apartment, it looked worse, and that was saying somthing. Gabe sat in the living room, he had gained weight and he was stairing blankly at the telivision with a glazed look on his face.

"Woman!" he belched and scratched at the filthy shirt he wore. "Beer! Now!"

Sally walked into the room, she looked so thin and frail I cried out. She was the strongest person I knew, which is where I think Percy had gotten a lot of his personality. Her hand was shaking so badly from her obvious fatige and depression that when she had managed to open the can for Mr. manbaby she dropped it into his lap. Gabe sprang into action and slammed her into a wall. Sally's head had made contact with the wall so hard that after she finished rubbing it there was chrimsion on her fingers.

My heart leapt up to my throat. She could be concussed or have bleeding in her brain. Gabe didn't seem to feel the concern I had as his once dull eyes burned angrily.

She trembled and refrained from looking into his eyes, "I'm sorry, sugar, I'll get you a new can."

"Make it snappy." Gabe grunted.

Sally shakily wandered to the fridge in the kitchen. She leaned heavily on it as she regained her senses. I wondered how often she had to do this when she was actually with Gabe. After a long moment she pulled the fridge open and retrieved the monsters mistress. Some may say Percy doesn't understand the enormity of what his mother had done for him, but he does, more than most realize.

"Mom, I'm home." Percy called as he entered the apartment. He looked to be fourteen or fifteen. He wore a pair of torn up jeans, a red shirt and had worn back pack slung over his shoulder. This Percy was a slighter frame than mine, less muscle. His mom offered him a weak half hearted smile before her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. "MOM!"

The new beer can busted open and spilt the amber contents onto the floor. Percy slid to her side, not caring about the beer, and cradeled her head in his arms. It was painful to watch as the two most amazing people I knew went through this, but then again, Gabe was gone after Percy's first quest. This didn't actually happen. Tears came to his sea-green eyes as he tried to wake his mother.

"Hold on." He croaked as he removed his jacket and used it as a pillow for her. Once he felt he had made her comfortable he scrambled towards the house phone.

"Woman, where's my beer!" Gabe demanded. He saw Percy on the phone and yanked the small teen back by his hair. "What are you doing punk?"

Percy grit his teeth, "Mom needs an ambulance."

The fat man slammed Percy's face into the wall effectively breaking the young boy's nose. Percy cried out in pain, but ignored the blood gushing from his nose.

"What did you do to her?" Percy demanded and spit onto the floor. Gabe roughly shoved Percy away from the phone.

"I wouldn't have to hurt the two of you if you just did as I say." Gabe slurred. He swayed on his feet obviously uncoordinated from the alcohol he'd been drinking. "The two of you are conspiring against me!"

"Just let me call for help!" Percy shouted back. He wasn't the Percy I knew, the Percy I knew would have punched Gabe into a pulp. This Percy seems to have become less child like than the one I've come to love. "I won't tell them how we got hurt. She needs an ambulance, probably has a concussion."

Sally moaned from her pace on the floor and her eyes began to flutter open. She reached up to rub her head as she tried to move. Percy was quick to try to keep her lying down.

"You spilt my beer again woman." Gabe snapped.

Percy glared, "She just passed out and you're worried about your beer?"

"Shut up, you worthless piece of trash!" Percy was kicked in his face. I wished Gabe wasn't human so that I could stab him relentlessly. Percy landed hard on his back. "Your own father didn't even want to waist his time on you. Sally should have just left you in a dumpster with all the other unwanted brats. Stay there, I've got somthing for the two of you."

When Gabe left the room Percy rolled over to look over at his mother, "Mom?"

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." She whispered as she rolled to face him and touched his cheek.

"For what?"

"For protecting you from everything but myself, I was too selfish and now you suffer for my mistake." She told him. "I never loved Gabe."

Percy blinked, "Then why did you marry him?"

"Because I love you honey, you are the one thing that matters to me most in this world." She smiled and rubbed her thumb on his cheek. "I love you so much sweetheart."

"I love you too." Percy told her as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Mom? Why didn't dad stay? Was Gabe right?"

Sally shook her head, "Percy, he loves you. I know it. He didn't leave by choice. Your father has responsabilities he had to follow."

"What do you mean?"

"Percy, your father is Poseidon." She whispered. Percy's eyebrows scrunched together in the way that I've always found adorable. His green eyes seemed to swirl with thought.

"You mean like Mr. Blowfis talks about in those Greek mythology papers we read in class?" He questioned in disbelief. "That, that can't be possiable. He's not real."

Sally smiled sadly, "But he is sweetheart, he is."

The sound of a gun clicking caught my attention. Percy and Sally made no attempt too look at the gun weilding mad man. My stomach lurched, I cant believe this, why couldn't I wake up? Gabe's hand was shaking as he pointed the weapon at the two of them.

"Look at me." Gabe muttered. The two of them were incompliant. Tears traced down Sally's cheeks, but her eyes remained on her son while she ran her hand through his hair. She seemed to be giving into the fates. "I SAID LOOK AT ME!"

The gun went off and Sally took in a sharp breath. Percy turned quickly to look at Gabe, "YOU'RE INSANE!"

"SHUT UP!" Gabe shouted as he shot Sally again.

She looked at her son one last time telling him how much she loved him before her eyes closed as if she had fallen asleep. Percy sobbed and tried to crawl to his mom. He shook her shoulder. Maybe he thought she'd magically come back, but she remained motionless.

"Mom, please, don't leave me." The tears slid down his cheeks. My stomach knotted like rope. Gabe aimed his gun again, but I was powerless to do anything. My whole body shook in terror, I wanted to wake up. The next shot that went off burrowed into Percy's sholder. He cried out slightly and flipped onto his back. I saw him give his step-father his most impressive death glare. "Gabe, your a monster, I hope you rot."

_BANG!_

**SORRRRRYYY! I know I left you guys hanging. I'm thinking of making a spin off Percy Jackson fan fiction based off Annabeth's last dream here. I will either post the next chapter today or tomorrow. I'm not sure which. Thank you guys for sticking with my story! Bye**


	10. He's Gone!

**Hello guys, for those of you who haven't found it I have a second story I've started called 'Calypso's second chance' it wont get done as fast as this one, but then again this one is pretty long. Anyway, I will write a spin off to Annabeth's second dream from the last chapter, but I first want to finish this story and 'Calypso's second chance'. This story isn't over yet! I still have awhile before I've reached the end, but for now Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson all rights belong to Rick Riordan. NOT ME.**

"PERCY!" I screamed as shot upward in my bed. The gun shot still echoed in my ears. My face was raw from tears.

Looking around the cabin I saw sunshine flooding into the room. My siblings were just wakeing up too. We all were strangely quiet as we got up and got ready for a day of relaxation. I wanted to spend it with Percy, I had to tell him about the dreams, it felt like he was the one I should confide in. He may not have been the fastest guy all of the time, but he knew the right things to say. With out getting dressed I got up and walked out of the Athena cabin.

The whole way to Percy's cabin I was trembeling, it was so hard to remain standing. I felt as if I had just gotten off an hour long roller-coaster ride. In the distance I could see my best friend Thalia. Her hair was a mess sticking out at all ends. It seemed as if she had a fight trying to get into her hunters uniform. She saw me and began trudging in my direction. I saw that she was pale as she neared me, she must have had a nightmare too.

"Are you okay Annie?" She asked me. I shook my head, but refused to talk because if I did I would break down crying. Between the three dreams I had in one night I didn't know what one was worse. My stomach still bubbled sickly and I unfortunately threw up in a nearbye bush. Would the nymph's yell at me for that? "Annie what's going on?"

"I..." My words got caught in my throat. "need Percy."

I picked up my speed to his cabin. All I needed was to talk to him, see him, tell him I'm sorry I didn't realize he didn't have an easy childhood. With my speed I nearly ran face firts into the door. Franticly, I knocked on the door, never once had it occured to me to just barge in. He deserved his privacey, I mean what if he was changing? Gods that would be embarrassing.

Shuffling could be heard from the inside and my hope lifted the sickly feeling that I've had sence yesterday was just me being a overly worried girlfriend. I was being more of a Seaweed brain than he usually is.

"Percy." I chuckled. "Let me in, I know you're awake."

_**Crack, thud, crash, scurry.**_

Someone was inside, what was he doing? I slammed my hand on his door again and called his name a little louder. He still didn't answer me, I then thought he was having a bad dream. His dreams could be pretty intense at times, he's woken up in tears and it brakes my heart. I grabbed the door handle, twisted it, opened the door, and walked in. Something came flying at me. At first I thought it was Percy, releived to see someone he knew after a nightmare, but Percy wasn't this hairy or smelly.

"WHERE IS HE?" It spat. "WHERE IS THE EARTH'S PRIZE?"

I recognized this monster from my first dream. It was one of the ones that had tried to kidnap Percy all those years ago. It smelled like rotten meat and it still retained the unkempt condition it had all of those years ago. Quickly I threw it off of me and unsheithed my knife. It was just as ugly as it had been before, I wasn't sure if it was the one who had carried him or the one who fought Luke. I glared at it.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "The borders are suppose to prevent you freaks from getting in."

The beast cackled and grinned showing off it's pearly white teeth, "Your flimsy borders can't prevent the mother from getting what she wants, she isn't part of the Olympian court."

"Where's your friend?" I asked. I scanned the room hoping that he wasn't lurking around for a sneak attack. "I know for a fact that there is two of you."

"He didn't make it." the beast eyed a pile of dust by Percy's bed. "That is why I came, hoping to retrieve what belonged to my mistress, but as you can see so far I have no son of Poseidon in my hands."

"What do you want with Percy?" I snarled and lifted my knife. "TELL ME!"

It ignored what I had said and charged. I had no choice, if I had let it continue it would have killed me. My instincts took over and I stabbed it in its mangey chest. A smile curved on its face as it whispered, "For me to know, and you to suffer for."

I finally had the courage to look around Percy's room, the bed was made neatly, but every other part of the cabin had been torn up or thrown around. On Percy's pillow was a picture of him and I at the beach, I was laughing as he had his arms around me and I was leaning into his broad chest. Looking up from the picture I saw Percy's necklace on the floor. Numbly I got up and reached for it, he never went anywhere without it, but as my fingers nearly brushed the beads the necklace evaporated from sight. I knelt heavily on the floor, my lungs refused to work for me, this couldn't be happening.

A scream wanted to erupt from my throat, but I couldn't find the will to do anything. All of the life had been sucked out of me, Percy was missing. He won't go to the beach without leaving a note or telling someone and besides he dosen't wake up that eairly. My love, my Seaweed brain, was missing. I wanted him back. Scrambeling to my feet I held onto the picture and ran to the big house, not caring that I had left cabin three wide open.

* * *

When I reached the porch I stumbled as I ran up the steps. Chiron and Mr. D weren't even attempting to play their usual game of Penuchle, well because Mr. D wasn't even here. Chiron looked troubled as he fumbled with the cards, lost in thought. He spotted me but his eyes didn't hold their usual sparkle of joy.

"Annabeth, what..."

"Percy's missing!" I blurted out before he could finish. His face paled as if I had confermed his worst fear.

"Are you sure he didn't go to the beach? Or maybe for a walk?" Chiron tried to create reasonable doubt. If I wasn't so connected to Percy I may have believed it, but I** KNEW** Percy's no longer at camp, I could feel it.

"Chiron, he's not here, I can't feel his presence here." I told him as I place my hand over my heart. "He's been abducted, kidnapped."

Chiron looked pained, "By whom?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "The monster in his cabin kept saying somthing about Percy being a prize. That he belonged to some mother or the earth."

If it was possible, Chiron paled even more. At this rate he'd be translucent, slowly the centar rose out of his chair and walked down the steps after putting me onto his back. Every muscle on his back was tensed and I could feel his tail swishing nervously behind us. What was going on? Without a word we headed twoards the dining pavilion. Campers snapped out of their dazes long enough to question what was so urgent. We ignored them. Everyone needed to know, needed to hear the news at the same time.

Once we reached the dining pavilion Chiron blew on the conch horn, people came hobbeling in slowly, as if they were dragging balls and chains. Grover and Thalia were murmmereing to each other and looked exhausted. I stood by Chiron, I hadn't cried yet, and I couldn't because if I started I wouldn't stop. If I started that'd mean that I thought he was dead. He wasn't dead. Everyone sat down wearily and looked as if they all had a night as rough as mine.

"Campers!" Chiron called and gathered their attention. "Annabeth has distressing news."

He nodded to me. I swallowed the knot in my throat and walked forward. _Be rational, not emotional. Be calm._ "Everyone, Percy is missing, I went into his cabin this morning and was attacked by a monster. Percy's room has been nearly demolished and there is no indication of where he is."

"Do you think that creepy earth lady got him?" Someone called. My heart skipped a beat so that dream was more then a dream, other people had dreamt the something, everyone talked about the cave dream which confirmed my fear of what the dream had been. Although the other dreams I had were solely mine which I was grateful for Percy's sake. He didn't need to come home to the whole camp looking at him differently.

"No, I believe the monster I fought works for the creepy lady, he came after his friend had been dusted, someone else has Percy." I told them finally. One of my younger sister's raised her hand.

"What if he fought a monster, got hurt, defeated it, and thought more were coming so he left." She offered. "He could be somewhere around camp wounded."

"We can't denie that possiability, Ares, Hepthus, and Apollo cabins search the forest, Athena, Aphroditie, and Artumus's demigods search the beach, and the rest search the camp and the hill." Chiron announced.

We all knew Percy was invincable and if there was an attack he wouldn't have just left, but was Chiron still trying to denie that Percy has been kidnapped. I think the idea that he couldn't protect Percy in the one place he was obligated to was getting to him.

Before Chiron finished talking I ran to the beach. The waves were caotic as if they sensed the absence of Percy as well, they were retaliateing for their missing prince. Yes, Percy may not be the next in line for Poseidon's throne but he was tecnicly the prince of the sea. The Niads were sitting on rocks by the shore crying, whipping tears from their eyes with seaweed leafs. I knew they sensed somthing, they may not like me, but we all cared for a common person. Not even caring that I was getting wet I wadded through the cold water twoards them. They might know something I don't.

Poseidon must be angry because he blindly threw a wave at me and I was dragged under the water. I knew that he wasn't paying attention to he was punishing for his son's dissapearence, but I did feel responceable for Percy being missing. I shouldn't have let him be alone that night. What if I never got to see his beautful green eyes again? Or run my hands through his soft black hair? What if I never got to kiss him again or feel his arms around me? I swam to the surface of the vengeful water.

"Poseidon!" I managed to call out before my head was dragged under the surface again.

**Hey! Well that it for this chapter stay tuned for the next chapter. Coming soon!**


	11. Searching The Camp

**Hey I know I haven't updated recently. I've been busy, but I haven't forgotten about all of you. This chapter is short. But If I had put in all of what I had last written the break wouldn't make sense and stuff so I am only giving you this little bit, but don't worry I will try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

My vision began fading to black. I was so use to Percy being able to help me under water. Oh gods what if I never got to be with him in our underwater bubble. I loved to be in a underwater bubble with him because we didn't have nosey campers watching us. It was also where we had our first official kiss as a couple.

Where are you Percy?

The water stopped thrashing me about. Two pairs of hands grab my arms and drag me to shore. As soon I was on the beach I coughed up salt water. I saw the naiads that were sitting on the rocks looking down at me with sympathy. They no longer seemed to be jealous of me for having the son of the sea's heart.

"Lord Poseidon is sorry, he didn't realize it was you." The one on the right spoke.

She had dark brown hair laid over her shoulder and water like eyes. Her makeup was running down her face. The other looked similar except her hair was blond. They both wore blue shirts with a pair of black shorts. Some how they were tan despite all of the time they spent in water. Honestly, I'd never understand how they'd do it.

"He's angry about lord Percy being taken from under his noes." the other one continued. "We all are upset, but he urges you not to be afaid of him."

Without another word they turned and dove back into the water. I sat there stunned, Poseidon didn't even realize that someone was kidnapping Percy last night as well. Who could take something, or someone from under a gods nose? My body shook with grief. I had to find him.

"Annabeth." Thalia called and slid to my side. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"It was a miss understanding." I murmured. If Percy were here he could just touch me and I'd be dry. Tears tried to escape from my eyes, 'No.' I told them 'We need to stay strong for Percy'. Crazy I know, but you'd be too if your other half was missing.

"Lets go get you dried off and changed." Thalia suggested and helped me to my feet. "Percy wouldn't want you getting yourself sick."

"No," I told her. "I want to keep searching."

We all scoured every inch of camp, every crevas, but he was no where to be found. It was dinner by the time Chiron decided to end the search for today. Everyone looked down trotted, we all owed Percy a lot. More then we knew we could make up for, Percy was the heart and soul of the camp. No one wanted to eat that night. The only one talking at her normal volume was Drew.

"You want to know what I think happened to Percy?" She inquired smugly and continued with out waiting for an answer. "He probably realized who he was dateing and ran away."

Her siblings all glared at her, but didn't say anything. Drew was their cabin leader and they had to do as she told them, much to the dislike of everyone. If the rules were slightly different she wouldn't be in charge. If Selena was still alive things would be a lot different.

Malcolm squeezed my shoulder, "Don't listen to Drew, she's jealous you got the skater boy who turned into the rock star."

"He does love to skateboard." I whispered. He showed me a scar on his elbow two summers ago from a skating accident. I remember saying that he shouldn't skateboard if he was such a klutz. He just glared in that 'why do I bother to put up with you' way. "He was going to teach me this up coming spring."

"Annabeth, this is Percy Jackson we're talking about." my older brother nudged my shoulder somewhat playfully. "If there's one thing he's good at is defying expectations."

I agreed, with all I've seen him do it had to be true, "He does have a knack for doing the impossible doesn't he?"

Malcolm smiled at me slightly, "He got you to open up about your home life. None of us could do that, and we're your siblings."

"Since we have not located Percy I will IM his mother and step-father and inform them of his situation." Chiron announced. He looked as disheartened as the rest of the camp. If Mr. D was here he'd say something sarcastic about having one less 'brat' to take care of. I stood up quickly,

"No," I told him. "It has to be done in person, by me. An IM is too impersonal and we've known Percy and Sally far too long to send her an impersonal message."

"I take it you will stay the night then?" Chiron asked. I nodded,

"As long as Sally doesn't mind."

**Okay guys. I am really sorry that this is so short I will try to make the next chapter longer.**


	12. A Mother's Worst Fear

**I am NOT done with this story, yet. I have plans for at least one more chapter. I know it might be slowing down a bit, but please continue to read and review.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson, all rights belong to Rick Riordan. Not me.**

Argus took me into New York in the van and dropped me off at Percy's mom's house. I had an over night bag slung on my shoulder and walked into the appartment. I've been here a lot when Percy spent the weekend at his mother's after the war. This was the shortest walk I've ever done. I was hoping for more time to think, but I was already at Percy's door. Tears sprang up again, but I refused to cry as I knocked on the door. She smiled as she opened it.

I can honestly say that Percy's mom is a very pretty woman and very smart to boot. Sometimes I wish that she was my mother. As always she looked lovely, she wore a dark navy blue sweater and blue jeans. Her curly hair was up in a pony tail. Strands of hair framed her face and her blue eyes sparkled brightly.

"Hello Annabeth is..." Sally didn't even get to finish because I was hugging her and crying into her shoulder. She backed us up into the apartment and closed the door behind me. "Annabeth, what happened?"

My voice refused to work for me. I was still trembling as I slowly released her and let her lead me into the living room. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for me. I managed to say thank you, but my voice was cracking and sounded rough.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" She demanded in a motherly tone. I knew she probably wanted to ask 'What trouble is my boy in now?'

My breath caught in my throat. How do I tell a mother her son is missing? That he's been kidnapped? Sally sat next to me, rubbing my back in a motherly manor, trying to calm me down. A horrible feeling hit me, as if someone had stabbed me with a poisoned dagger. Percy was _her_ baby, the greatest gift she's ever had, and now he's gone to parts unknown.

Sally didn't push me for an explanation, but I could tell it was on the forefront of her mind. I had to tell her. She deserved to know. I silently prayed for strength and took in a shallow and shaky breath.

"Percy's missing." I whispered. For a moment I thought that I was too quiet.

Silence lingered between us like the chill of death. Even the noise on the street was gone, it seemed as everyone had stopped to listen. Sally's face was expressionless. Her eyes grew distant. Percy took after his mother in a lot of ways. They both had the same cowlick on their forehead, the same eye shape, and they both had enviously thick eyelashes.

"May...Maybe...Poseidon knows..." She stammered.

I shook my head, "Not even he knows."

"My baby," She croaked. Tears poured out of her eyes. Just as suddenly a look of determination crossed her features. "He'll come home, I know it."

"I won't give up." I told her. "I'm going to find him no matter what."

"Percy." She whispered.

I watched her wrap her arms around herself and bow her head. A sob escaped her. It wasn't easy being a demigod, but I guess it wasn't easy being a parent of a demigod who cares. What was going on in Sally's head? I could only imagine, but I know I felt as heart broken as her. I felt pain in my own chest. My resolve broke again and I began to cry with Sally. She straighten up and pulled me in for a hug.

"Sally, I love him." I admitted to her.

"I've known that for a long time." She gave a watery laugh. "He would talk about you non-stop when he returned home that first summer. And when you sent your picture he immediately put it into one of his notebooks."

I smiled, "I know, I saw when he pulled it out before some bullies tore it up."

"He always has had problems with people picking on him." Sally sighed as she whipped her eyes. That was an understatement.

"Sally, I'm home." A familiar voice called in.

I knew Percy liked Paul as his new step-father. Paul did seem to be really nice and he really did care about both Percy and Sally. I watched as he came into the living room. He was wearing a nice grey suite with a blowfish patterned tie(gift from Percy), his hair was styled in a way that made him look like a movie star. I had to admit that Sally's new husband was also very handsome, a giant leap from Gabe.

"Oh," He was surprised to see me with her. "Hello Annabeth, is Percy here too?"

"Paul." Sally's voice returned to it's vulnerable tone. "Percy...He... He's..."

She leapt to her feet and latched onto him like he was the last person on the planet. Sobbing could again be heard coming from her. I've never seen Sally like this it must be she still hasn't recovered from what happened in the battle of Manhattan either. Paul casted a glance up to me, asking with his eyes what was going on.

"He's been abducted from camp." I managed to tell him. "We don't know where he is."

In an instant Paul held Sally even tighter and began whispering comforting words into her hair. He rocked her gently as tears threatened to leave his own eyes. Percy was so immensely lucky to have these two as his parents. It seemed like we were all grieving for a long time. None of us, no matter how long we sat together could seem to draw peace knowing Percy was out there. Lost, scared, alone, possibly hurt.

After what felt like forever Sally was the first to recover, "I should make dinner, and Annabeth you're going to be staying the night. You can use P...Percy's room."

**And scene. Okay I think I'm going to make at least one or two more chapters. We have almost reached the end to the story, but don't let that discourage you from finishing it. I will try to start writing the spin off soon for the dream. I still have my other story I'm working on, Calypso's second chance. Please read it. Thank you for reading and I hope to get the next chapter up soon.**


	13. Memories, Sweet, Memories

**Hey! What's up? How are you all doing? Here is, I believe, the last chapter. It has a lot of feels so it's going to be a little sappy, but I didn't want to end my story on a sad or upsetting note. There is always a light at the end of the tunnel. Here is mine.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters or stuff pertaining to the book they belong to Rick Riordan.**

Truth be told dinner was completely uneventful. Whenever we tried to talk to each other, lighten the mood, our conversations always seemed to come back to Percy. On any other day, at any other time, we'd all enjoy talking about that loveable lug, but not tonight. Paul had made me eat more than I felt like and fussed over me. Telling me to shower and we could do something to take our minds off of what may be happening to Percy. I suspected that it was more for Sally's benefit than mine. I assured him that I just wanted to clean up and go to bed.

* * *

Normally after taking a shower you are supposed to feel glorious; all of your aches, pains, and worries, washed away by a warm stream of water. I ,however, felt no better. Lethargically, I dried off and put the pajamas I had packed on. The same questions kept bombarding my thoughts,

_Who took Percy?_ A dead man. I thought mutely.

_Where is he?_ Somewhere between here and Tartarus.

_Why hadn't I realized sooner, why didn't I prevent this from happening? ... Hello?_

"Annabeth?" Sally's voice snapped me out of my line of questions. In my daze I had walked into the hallway and nearly ran into her. She was in a pair of checkered blue pajamas (Yet another gift from Percy). Her hair was now down and laying over her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." I assured her before slipping into Percy's room and shutting the door.

Part of me was afraid of what mess I might find in his room if I turned on the light, but I built up the courage and flipped the switch. I guess Sally was planning on having Percy clean his room because, even though there was nothing on the floor, everything was at a disarray. Books that I had given him were stacked haphazardly on his dresser. Candy wrappers also shared the space, in somewhat of a skewed manor. I opened his shirt drawer.

As I suspected they were just stuffed into it lazily. He was never one to be neat or organized, but I guess that comes with having a similar nature to the ocean. A weak smile came to my face. I remember when I would get onto him about cleaning his cabin, especially when Tyson wasn't around. Percy would retort the only day he had to worry about the shape of his cabin was inspection day. He was such a dork, such a Seaweed brain, _my_ seaweed brain.

Nostalgically, I brought the shirt to my face and drew in it's sent. Even though I know Sally washed it, I could still catch traces of Percy lingering in the fabric. He did smell like the ocean. I remembered when I had first hugged him and then made a remark to Grover about it. He had told me that was what Percy always smelled like. Call it what ever you will, but I decided to change out of my pajama top and into the blue shirt that I had pulled out.

Percy actually had a decent looking room. The walls were his favorite color, blue, there were posters of many different bands hanging from the walls. In the corner of his room was his skate board and even a blue electric guitar. I don't know when he started playing or if he even did but it was interesting to think about.

After crawling into bed I reached in my bag and pulled out my picture of me and Percy. I let my fingers trace over his features, soaking up all I could about him, making sure his face, his hair, his eyes, all became engrained into my memory.

"I will find you." I promised and tucked the picture away again. "And when I do I'll never let you go again."

I closed my eyes and let sleep take me into it's embrace.

* * *

"No, no, NO!" I screamed as I bolted upright in bed.

I was in Percy's room. The fear had scared me out of my repeat nightmare. Who was cursing me with seeing Percy and Sally die? I was going to have a talk with Chiron when I got back to camp. The bedroom door swung open and Sally came rushing in.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" She came to my side after turning on the light. Shaking my head I hugged her as if she were my own mother. "Nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?"

I was in no mood to be lying to her so I told her everything, starting with my very first nightmare. Sally nodded her head, paled at some parts, and looked mad at others. She was stronger than I gave her credit for. She seemed to handling my dreams better than me.

"Gabe never tied Percy up like that did he?" I asked her when I finished.

"He didn't ever tie Percy up or throw him in the closet." Sally assured me. A smile graced her lips. "And his childhood wasn't all bad. Wait here for one moment."

I sat up a little straighter in bed and pulled the covers up over my lap. She came back in carrying two large books. They looked like photo albums. She tried to give me assurance with her eyes as if telling me that everything was going to be alright. Gracefully she plopped down onto the bed with me. Part of me felt eager to see what Percy looked as a baby. I've heard stories from Sally, but it'd be neat to see pictures.

The first picture was of a tired looking Sally holding a small red infant, with a tuff of black hair on his head, in her arms. Despite, how obviously exhausted she looked she seemed to be radiating a happy aurora. The second picture showed just the baby, Percy, up close. His eyes were blue, as all infants eyes start out, but I knew they'd become green.

"I remember how much Poseidon wanted to stay, to see Percy's birth. He thought staying with me as long as he could would make up for leaving me alone." Sally told me. "A couple of times Poseidon tried to convince me to go into the ocean with him and have our baby, Percy, there. I didn't want to be dependent on Poseidon for protection. I wanted my son to grow up like any other kid. To grow up with out fear of those around him."

She showed me more baby pictures and then got up to his first Christmas. He was wearing a red footy outfit with a picture of Santa sown to the front. His eyes were a startling sea green and his hair had quickly grown out into a feathery black mess. A goofy carefree smile was adorning his pudgy face as he reached out happily for the camera. I laughed when I flipped to the next picture of him, with his face squished onto a blanket, and drool had been seeping from his mouth onto the pillow.

He's always drooled when he sleeps.

"Oh, this one has always been my favorite." She pointed to a picture of Percy, at three years old, splashing around in the water at the beach. He didn't seem to care that he was in his everyday clothes. I laughed so hard tears escaped came. "He's always been such a silly boy."

"This is one of the many reasons I love him." I told her as I whipped my eyes. Sally flipped to the next page.

"This is when Percy insisted on getting himself dressed for his very first day of pre-school." She chucked and pointed to a Picture of a five-year old Percy with his pants on his head holding his fist in the air as if he were super man getting ready for take-off. "He called himself supper Percy and told me super heroes didn't need to go to school."

"Did he always hate school?"

Sally shook her head, "He loved the idea of going to school at first, but when he realized that I wasn't going to be with him he began to revolt."

"Sounds like him." I laughed. She smiled at me,

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, but do you think we could look at more pictures?" I inquired hopefully.

Sally chuckled and closed the book, "How about in the morning? You've had a very hard day."

I nodded reluctantly and let her tuck me back into the blankets. Again I say I wish I had a mother like her. Slowly I receded into the blankets and got my self all cozy. Sleep actually sounded like a good idea.

"Tomorrow." I agreed as she shut off the lights.

"Tomorrow." She confirmed and slowly shut the door.

My eyes drooped shut. While thoughts of Percy swirled through my head. How he protected me, how he comforted me, how every moment with him was perfect. I would find him. I was going to bring him home.

Goodnight Percy, I thought as many sweet memories held me in their embrace.

**I'm thinking this is where I should end it. I love this story, but they say too much of a good thing isn't good. Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you thought. I will post more Percy Jackson fan fictions and soon I will post different types of fan fictions too. And how does having my Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride cross over fanfiction posted sound?**


End file.
